Mr Quincy
by crybaby452
Summary: So Mrs. Doom is no longer Judes senior music teacher instead Mr. Quincy opens the door one morning and opens up Jude's mind to a whole lot she never imagined possible...hope you like it! Jude senior Tommy music teacher need I say more
1. Chapter 1

So there I was sitting in my music class playing air drums when this gorgeous man walks into the room

A:N/ So I do not own any of the characters from instant star…okay now that the disclaimer is over, hope you all enjoy my new fic its going to be pretty hot and heavy…I promise lots of Jommy action…and I am sorry for starting a new fic when I already have two that I need to write more too…but I could not pass this one up!)

Chapter One…Mr. Quincy!

So there I was sitting in my music class playing air drums when this gorgeous man walks into the room. I say man because he could not be a student. I wonder if he's a relative to anyone and if he is he better hurry up before Mrs. Doom comes in. Well her real name wasn't Mrs. Doom, we all just call her that. I kept my eyes on him for a long time he was just standing there in the middle of the class looking around, finally his eyes settled on mine and I was taken aback by the intensity that he held in his gaze. A slight cure of his lips came up and forced me to do the same. After he noticed my smile he walked towards the front of the room and put his bag on Mrs. Doom's desk and walked over to the chalk board and started to write, MR. QUINCY. What the hell was going on did god send down an angel to get rid of Mrs. Doom.

Mr. Quincy turned and then said, "Well class Mrs. Dutou, had another teaching position so I will be filling in for her for the rest of the year."

An eruption of cheer went throughout the class and Mr. Quincy smiled wide, which was weird wasn't he suppose to frown and tell everyone to be quite. Oh well! Class started and Mr. Quincy announced that everyone would be working on their final project, which would be a song of their own, with him before the year was up. The schedule of who he would meet with would be posted one week prior to the meeting. All the girls grins were un deniable one whole hour with him. He also noted that if you didn't have any singing ability you could ask someone in the class to sing your song or it would be a possibility for him to sing it. Which gave everyone else in the class another huge smile, because Mrs. Doom wanted everyone to sing their own songs even though half of the class sung like toads which was torture to them and to us.

After class I couldn't wait to tell Kat about Mr. Quincy. But as soon as I came up to her she said, "Oh your so lucky I just herd about Mr. Quincy or should we call him Tom."

"Oh so you already know, he's so hot, plus he's really cool teacher. Cant wait to show off to him."

"I know your singing skills will win him over for sure."

"Well you never know. I'm suddenly looking forward to school…oh my gosh, I wonder how old he is, he doesn't look that old at all."

"He's 27. Its funny I don't even have him as a teacher and I have all the 411 before you do."

"Well do spill, now, everything you know."

"Okay so its his second year teaching music. He graduated from NYU with a music degree, he's 27 and hot, he doesn't have a girlfriend, and no children."

"Sounds promising."

"Your telling me, so are you going to make a move or what?"

"Of course I'm not going to make a move that would be wrong. He's my teacher….but then again you only live once."

I didn't really want to ease drop but hell if they were going to talk about him right around the corner and he could hear them, why the hell shouldn't he listen. "I know your singing skills will win him over for sure." Well who was talking so I know who to make sing tomorrow. He listened to the rest of the conversation with a big grin on his face and then decided to make his presence known.

He walked around the corner and was face to face with two girls. One was short with curly brown hair and a cute smile. The other one had long blond hair, smoky blue eyes and was med. Height and a body to die for, he remembered her from his 5th period class. "Its Jude right."

"Umm…Yes Mr. Quincy, this is my friend Kat."

"Wow, no wonder you two are friends a beatle and a animal..." He watched Jude blush and wondered if she would turn that red while he was bringing her over her peaks. Wait not a way to think about a student, even if they did look like her. "So Jude are you worried about you final project?"

"Not at all I have a few songs that I've already written, I love to compose my own stuff."

"Really that's fascinating, how about you come by my room after school, I would love to hear some."

"Sure, no problem."

"Okay see you then, and it was nice meeting you Kat." He flashed one of his crooked smiles and walked past them, he knew they were watching him, so he made sure to walk extra alpha male.

Jude nearly fainted, "I cannot believe that I already get to spend alone time with him, oh my gosh, do you think he heard are conversation."

"No if he had he wouldn't have asked you to come to his room, or maybe he did and that's exactly why he asked you…I bet he didn't though."

"I hope not." The bell rang and the two girls went there opposite ways.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER TWO

A:N/ Hey everyone thanks for the great reviews, didn't expect that many at all at first since it was a short chapter hope you all like the next one…peace out!

Jenne6891: Hope you enjoy the update, thanks for the review!

Bbybty9: It will get more interesting…promise!

Ghettobabe510: Hope you like the new chapter, thanks for the review!

Latrose: Thanks for the review, every one counts!

Nikki-4: Glad you liked it, hope you'll like the new chapter!

Hanna: I hope this was soon enough, thanks for the review

Volleygal905: Yeah he is sexyP Thanks for the review!

Love2Burn4Tim: Thanks for all your support, I love to hear from my regular readers…hope you like the new chapter!

Jude wiped her sweaty hands on her torn up blue jeans. It was her last class of the day and it was ten minutes till the bell rang and she would walk into the class with Mr. Quincy all alone and to herself, she hoped she didn't squeak, because right now she didn't even feel like she could talk, to think about singing was giving her sweaty hands and a slight pain in the middle of her forehead. She could not make a fool of herself in front of this man. Urg…there it is again, MAN! What was she doing, she shouldn't be thinking about her teacher like that. A forbidden relationship, but for some reason she could not get the image out of her head of him taking her on the music rooms hard cold floor. Him pushing himself into her holding both her hands so she couldn't move, and she wouldn't either…wait what am I doing, I hope I'm not blushing. She raised her hands to her cheeks and felt them flushed and she sighed. What was she going to do when they were alone, if it was this bad in the middle of History class with twenty other students what was she going to do in a empty room with Mr. Quincy all to herself.

Crap only two minutes until the bell rang everyone was putting their stuff away and writing down their homework. Me on the other hand already had my stuff packed and was ready to bolt out of my seat as soon as the bell released me. God I cannot believe that this clock is going this slow. Then I hear it the bell rings and I'm up out of my seat and heading for the door when I realize, I can't be there right away, that means I'm desperate and most likely there are some students hanging around after class to talk to him.

So I take my time walking to my locker and grab my guitar from it and I see Kat hanging out with Jamie. I wave to her and she walks over. "What are you still doing here, why aren't you with that handsome teacher of yours."

"I cant show up right away you should know better than that."

"Hello earth to Jude its not a date, get your ass going before he leaves."

"Fine whatever." She was right though it wasn't a date and I was reading way to much into the matter.

When Jude finally walked into the classroom, she saw Mr. Quincy hunched over some papers scribbling down notes. She closed the door and the thump brought his attention to her. He looked stumped for a minute then a soft smile rose onto his lips.

He had to get this paper work done, gosh he was going to have to kill Mrs. Dutou for leaving him with all this paper work. Urg. His head shot up when he heard the door shut to his room. It took him a minute to register why Jude was standing there looking adorable. Then he remembered that he asked her to come after school. He smiled and started to get up. The paper work could wait, he seriously hoped that she was as good as she bragged. "Hi Jude, glad you could make it."

He noticed a slight blush then she said, "My pleasure, so you wanted to hear some of the songs I've been working on."

"Yeah, how many have you written."

"Well since I've been composing since I was nine there's a lot but lately I've only composed two or three."

"Or three. Why is the other one and or?"

"Because its not all the way done."

"Okay how about you set up while I put this stuff away, your old teacher left me with a mass of my own homework to do."

"Oh, okay." Jude fumbled a little while she was setting up her guitar; she looked over at Mr. Quincy, he wasn't paying any attention to her right then. Thank god. She finished and sat up on the stool in the middle of the room.

I turned and saw her sitting up on the stool with her guitar on her lap and I swear I've never seen anything more beautiful, funny since he's had his share of women. And this one was so young, innocent, and well so unaware on how beautiful she really is. Her long hair was pulled to one shoulder and she was adjusting her cords with the pick stuck in between her teeth. She also had just his taste in clothes. Her ripped jeans hugged her curves just right, and that baby blue tank gave just the hint of the curve of her breast and rode just high enough to make him wonder what she would look like without it on at all. There he goes again with fantasizing about his student…remember its your STUDENT.

She adjusted the stand that held her music and looked up at him, which gave him a big punch in the stomach. "So go ahead when your ready."

"Okay, this song is called Let Me Fall."

He sat down on one of the chairs and was ready to hear the mediocre high school students talent show audition.

She took a deep breath and started to strum the cords when she fumbled. She laughed and started again, hoping to god she could do this without making a mistake, its just like any other time.

_I feel chained, chained down  
You shoved me to the ground_  
_can't run, I can't shout  
Just let me out_

So heartless, this couldn't mean less  
Gonna push it in your face  
I'm only human  
And I've got something to say

Chorus  
Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get back up again if you let me fall I

He was stunned that this could come out of her, she wasn't joking when she said, that she would win me over with her music. She is, no she already has. Her voice is so powerful.

_  
If I burn down in this fire  
Well, I've got myself to blame_  
_I can't stop or give it up  
I need to feel the pain_

Can you hear me?  
Don't come near me  
You'll just get in my way  
I'm only human  
And there's nothing you can say

Chorus  
Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get up again if you let me fall

Wow, she's even got Tommy Jr. to speak up and say hello. Holy crap I've never gotten hard over someone singing but, there's always a first time. I would like to be her first time, wow…STUDENT! REMEMBER….STUDENT!

_You Say you know who i am  
and what I'm all about  
Then you'll understand I gotta figure it out  
And live my own life_

_Chorus  
Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get up again if you let me fall_

yeaaa(let me rise, let me fall, let me breath, let me break, let me call)

if you let me fall  
if you let me fall  
I will get up again  
if you let me fall  
**  
**_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you let me fall  
if you let me  
If you let me fall  
cause I will get up again  
if you let me fall_

He didn't know how he actually got his breath in order to say, "Wow girl, that was great, you've got it."

"Thanks, I have another one if you want to hear it."

"Sure, I'm all yours." He really needs to stop flirting, because if she returned it right now he couldn't stop himself from taking her. He was really glad that he was wearing tight pants because when he stood up he didn't want her to notice how awake tommy jr. was.

He watched her walk over to the old piano in the corner and lift up the lid and sit down. He watched her in amazement as she started a very slow romantic beat. She said, "This one is called There's us."

There's me  
Looking down at my shoes  
The one smiling like the sun  
That's you  
What were you thinking  
What was the song inside your head  
There's us  
Going on about a band  
Working out how we play our hand  
I lay there dreaming  
Later all alone in my bed

If I was stupid  
Maybe careless  
So were you

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us

His eyes were glued on this girl he could not believe how amazing she was, this was so great, he actually got a STUDENT…urg…that has some talent. And the lyrics are so great, I wonder if there is someone in her life. Wait it wouldn't matter anyways because he was her teacher nothing more. Did she just wink at him, where was the shy high school girl when she played, this other person came out. This incredibly hot and sexy confident woman came out and WINKED at him! Oh god, he needed a cold shower and pronto.

Freeze-frame  
I'm not about to cry  
It's too late for us to change  
Why try  
I've got a camera  
Tucked away inside my heart

If I'm a loser  
Or just unlucky  
So are you

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us

Somewhere between then and now  
I look away when you said we'll never change  
And if you think what might have been  
You'll lose today and we've got songs to play

What was he going to do now, after hearing her high note all he could think about was what she would sound like when she screamed his name when he took her **there**.

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us  
Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us

He didn't know how he found the words to say, "Wow." But he did.

"Thanks, that's one of my faviorate songs."

"So you can play the piano too."

"And drums, Kyle taught me. I think its important to know how to play all instruments incase you have to record without your band." Who's Kyle, should I ask. Wait what is she doing she got up and walked over to him and sat up on the desk next to him. They were facing each other and their knee's slightly brushed each others. He wasn't going to dare move, because the little contact that they had sent shivers up and down his spine.

"So who's Kyle, your boyfriend?"

"No he's the drummer of my band." She curved her lips and scooted a little closer to him placing one of her knees in between one of his forcing them apart a little to accommodate her knee nudging in. "There's speid the guitarist, Wally's on the bass, and I sing, I don't have a boyfriend."

He smiled as she added in that little fact. Was it just me or was she putting the moves on him, he could feel her knee get a little further up this leg, but didn't dare look down. He kept his eyes focused on her's. Okay now I know her leg is getting way to close. I need to stop this. "SO will you play the other song that your working on I could help you."

She frowned a little and stood up and went to get her bag. He felt instantly cold by the loss of her contact. Oh, boy what was he going to do now!

She sat back on the desk not touching him and asked, "Maybe you could help me with some lyrics…I'm a little stumped."

"Sure how about you sing what you have and I could help you out with what I feel could make a difference."

"Sounds good, this is called how strong do you think I am."

If I don't cry, Do you think I don't feel?  
If I look away, it doesn't mean I don't see,  
And just because I want someone when I'm alone,  
Doesn't mean I'm helpless,  
That I can't stand on my own.

How far can we go before we break?  
How long can I wait?

How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?

Or

"I'm stuck on this line I want to have something romantic but I can't think of anything."

I watched him in amazement it was the first time I heard him sing and it was great, he really had a great voice. He kept singing it over and over trying new things after the three line's and finally he said it, "The breath at the end of a kiss."

"That's it, its romantic and well kind of hot, most people don't think about that its powerful."

"Yeah." If I didn't know better I would think he was totally turned on but he wanted me to move, so he didn't want me touching him. He drew the line but I can see the hunger in his eyes.

the breath at the end of a kiss?

How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong, how strong do you think I am

It's so hard to tell,  
What's in your heart,  
What you keep to yourself,  
Is tearing me apart,  
And should I be afraid,  
To dream about you?  
And if you feel the same,  
What you going to do?

How far can we go before we break?

"I want another line after this but I keep getting stuck."

She was getting totally hot hearing him again, oh god how she loved the way he sung. "How long can I wait, that seems like a good line don't you think?"

"Its perfect. Wow, your really good at this, so do you compose your own music?"

"Actually I do, Music's always been a big part of my family, I've been learning music since I was four."

"Me too, my dad is a big music buff, as you can tell from my name. My older sister's named Sadie."

"So can she sing like you?"

"She's tone death."

"Well that sucks, but I bet even if she could sing you still would rock harder." Her breath did a little intake. He would like to do harder things to her. Oh god, she needs to leave right now. Or maybe I'll excuse myself to the bathroom to do a little relief of my own. Urg, A girl has never done this to me before, was it the fact that she's off limits or the fact that she had the voice of an angel or was it that she was hot as hell.

"Okay, so that was it do you want me to sing the rest of the song?"

"Sure do you have a beat to it yet?"

"Yeah let me get my guitar."

"Good then start from were we left off okay."

"Okay."

She got her guitar and went over and sat down and started to strum the cords and sing.

How long can I wait?

How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong, how strong do you think I am

If I move in any closer,  
If you let go and give yourself away,  
and if we let this happen to us,  
Everything will change.

She stopped strumming and said, "It just doesn't sound right, let me try something else."

He watched her try and force the beat out. He got up went behind her and rapped his arms around her and said, "Your forcing it, here try this." He guided his fingers over her's and they both could feel their hearts beating fast and wildly against one another. She looked over her shoulder and came a breath away from connecting her lips with his. He backed away smiled and said, "There, try form there."

How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong, how strong,  
How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong, how strong, how strong, how strong do you think I am?

As soon as she finished she got up turned to him and said, "Thanks for all your help, I don't think I could have made that song what it is now without your help."

"It was my pleasure, but when you release it you have to dedicate that song to me."

"Oh really, I think I could do that." She smiled put her guitar up and her lyrics and notes back in her bag. By the time she was done he was sitting at his desk looking over papers again. She sat next to him took a deep breath and said, "So if I wasn't your student would you have gone with me for some coffee."

He looked up eyebrow raised and tried to think of a answer, should he say yes because he would have…or should he lie and tell her that was an inappropriate question to ask her teacher. "I was thinking about lying to you but that would do us no good, I would love to, but the fact is you are my student and no matter how much I feel for you that line cannot be crossed."

"Even if the feelings are returned."

"Yes,"

"Well that sucks."

"Tell me about it, by the way your lyrics are so powerful, just how old are you?"

"Oh give me a break, just ask me my age, I'm eighteen. So yeah I am legal, but we cant cross that line, now can we?"

"Sadly." She grabbed her stuff and was walking out the door when she dropped her stuff turned around marched up to him grabbed his face between her hands and brought her lips down to meet his in a hard kiss…he didn't return it at first but in the end he opened up his lips and allowed her to slip in her tongue. He raised from his chair and pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. When they pulled apart they both took one step away from eachother. Mr. Quincy was stunned and Jude smile and then said, "Now I can dedicate that song to you, since I now know what the breath at the end of a kiss should feel like. Have a good day Mr. Quincy." He watched her leave and as he saw her blond hair round the corner of the door he brought his fingers up to his burning lips.

A:N/ So I hope you all like my chapter so far…way more jommy to come. Peace outP


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Chapter three

AN/ So I am so thrilled with all the positive feedback, glad that you all like the story so far and I hope that you all keep R&Rin' by the way this next chapter is more about them getting to know each other have not decided yet if I wanted to start the steam in the next chapter or the one after that but I assure you there will be steam. lov. Alisha

Eternita14: Thanks I really enjoy writing tommy's thoughts, Thanks for taking the time to read and review, I really do appreciate it!

LindaISFan:Thanks or the review, I hope you like how I'm taking the story…!

Nikki-4: Thanks I hope you like the next chapter and have a good week also!

latrese: Well I hope you just keep reading and reviewing appreciating it!

tanya2byour21: Hope I posted soon enough, its been killing me trying to write this chapter. But its finally done, hope you like it!

ghettobabe510:Next chapters up hope you like it, thanks for the review!

bbybty9: Hope you like Jude other side in this chapter…thanks!

love2burn4tim: Yeah I really liked writing about the contrast in Jude's personality you will see another side in this chapter…thanks!

Jenn6891: In this chapter I think there both equally bold, although, tommy might take the cake…hope you like!

scrubslover:Hope you like tommy's reaction, Thanks for the review!

saderia: This chapter does have some hot parts but the really good stuff is yet to come hope you like it!

The class was leaving for the day but when he looked up not surprisingly there was Jude still planted at her desk. I watched her get up and walk over to my desk. She leaned a hip against it and said, "About yesterday Mr. Quincy, I'm sorry about the way I acted it was very immature and I shouldn't have done that."

"No you shouldn't have that's why I think you need a punishment." He said while slowly rising from his chair.

"What do you mean, am I going to have to stay after class for a week and bang chalk erasers together?"

He leaned over her and said in a husky tone, "The boards Dry Eraser. I suggest you just lean back and enjoy your punishment." With that he swiped the papers off his desk and lifted her up to the edge of it. Her legs went around him and held him there firmly." He brought his hand to her face and cupped it. He loved the whimpering sounds coming from her as he lowered his mouth to hers. His mouth came down on hers in a demanding harsh way. There was no small soft caresses, he needed her and he wouldn't settle. He pulled her body closer to his and pressed his erection hard against her center. She moaned and yanked his hair. He usually would frown on this action but right now it turned him on. He bit her lip and slowly started to feast his way down her neck down her body. He paused at her first button. He pulled back a little placed one finger on her button and circled it.

He decided that he didn't like buttons he brought both his hands up and ripped her shirt open exposing her. She gasped and clawed at his back. He could feel the stinging of the scratches and they only urged him on more. He lowered his mouth to one lacy covered mound and sucked hard using teeth and tongue. He took his hand placed it in between her breasts hooked it on her braw and tugged it roughly down exposing her white creamy breasts.

Tommy shot up in bed coved in sweat he could still feel the dream on him and was totally excited. He shook his head and flung his blankets off of his body and sat at the edge of the bed. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was only three am and he sighed. He turned back around and looked at his bed and said out loud, "Hell No," he knew if he went back to sleep he was only going to be dreaming of his jean clad student, and that would not do. So he did the next best thing, he got up put on some sweats and heading towards his basement, the only think that kept his mind occupied during these escapades was his weight room.

Jude walked in to class not knowing what to expect when she saw **him.** Well she expected to see him excited, pissed off, worried, horny, anything then what she did see. She saw him tired and ragged looking. He didn't look like he had any sleep at all. She felt bad and for some reason she felt like she was the cause of his tiredness. God maybe she shouldn't have kissed him. But given the opportunity again she would do it again, since it was the best earth-shattering kiss she has ever experienced EVER. Well actually it was her first kiss and she wouldn't give it back no matter what. She sat down and watched him as he ran his hands through his hair and got up to speak.

"Good Morning, I'm glad that you all made it back for class number two. Seems I haven't scared you all away yet." He looked distinctly in the eyes as he said it. "So last night I was trying to go over some of Mrs. Dutou's old home work that she hasn't graded yet and it seems to me that you all need a refresher course on reading music. So for the rest of the week we will be working on review." Everyone seemed to be doing really bad at reading music, that is except for three people one of them being Jude. Ur, is she ever going to leave his mind alone….I doubt it. The rest of the class went by quickly enough but he could tell that the three that actually got this stuff were bored to tears, but he couldn't let the rest of the class be behind because he had three good students.

The bell rang and Tommy plopped down on his desk, he pretended to be reading some paper work, if he looked really busy maybe some of the slaggers might leave him alone so he could take a ten minute nap. He looked up when he heard the mass of students leave. She wasn't there. Why was he hoping that she was? He didn't actually want his dream to come true, that was wrong. He told her yesterday that they couldn't cross that line. And he was going to make sure that they don't! Even if it kills him holding back, god the pressure in his jeans is killing him. He laid his head down on the desk, using his arms as a pillow and slowly closed his eyes.

I walked into his classroom there he was sleeping on the desk she knew that he was tired but she didn't realize how much. She set the cup of coffee down on the desk and would have left him to sleep it out but he had a class in five minutes. They were in their morning break which lasted twenty minutes long. She was guessing he's been asleep at least ten-fifteen minutes and she felt bad about waking him up but she needed to.

She couldn't resist it. She ran her fingers lightly through his hair. She didn't know that he woke up the second her fingers made contact with his hair. She said softly, "I wish that it was different." She took her hand away from his hair and placed it on his shoulder and shook saying loudly, "Mr. Quincy, you better get up the bells about to ring."

He slowly stirred away and lifted his head from the desk. He ran his hands once more through his hair, he had to get the small tingling feeling out of his hair before he could concentrate. "Hi Jude, what can I do for you."

"More like what I can do for you here." She placed the cup under his nose and he smiled deeply. "Did you get any sleep last night you don't look to good."

"I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't get back to sleep."

"Bad dream?"

She smiled down at him while he took a long drink of the cup. He watched her sit on the edge of the desk and he saw the fondness in her eyes and secretly wondered if she could see the same reflecting from his own. "Sort of. Why did you come back."

"I thought you might have needed that, but I should go, I have to start walking towards my next class. Get some sleep tonight." She rested her hand on his shoulder and gave him a slight smile before getting up grabbing her bag and walking out. Great why the hell did she also have to be thoughtful and sweet. God I'm in over my head, why now, why couldn't I have met her a year from now. Maybe then I could sleep, maybe even peacefully with her besides him reaching for him in her sleep. He banged his head on the desk again and thought that he was better off dead for the next four months that are left of this year. But then again make it four months and you can have her. The bell rang and his head sprung up again.

Tommy watched the kids pile into his classroom and took another sip of the coffee Jude had brought him. He groaned and realized that he's got it way to bad. He still was amazed that she would do something so simple, yet thoughtful. Okay, time for another period.

Jude made it to her computer class right on time, she really was worried about…what does she call him, tom, Thomas, Tommy, or just Mr. Quincy. She decided Tommy, it sounded young and youthful. But when in his class or talking to him it will always be Mr. Quincy. Actually that's kind of kinky. Wow, like I can think about kinky when I just had my first kiss yesterday, even if it was a forbidden one. I wonder if in four months he will still feel the slight feelings for me that he feels now. God am I pathetic I'm crushing on my teacher, at least I know he sort of feels the same way. Right?

After school I was walking unintentionally past his classroom. Not like I was hoping he would see me and come after me or anything. But as soon as I got close to the door which was open I saw him at the piano with his back to me, he was playing this slow song it broke my heart. I could hear the pain in his voice, it made me want to walk up to him and rap my arms around him and tell him that everything would be okay. I watched him finish and shut the cover to the keys. He was just sitting there. Must be thinking about something. I don't know why I just didn't leave, okay, I know why. I wanted him to see me and take me. Well I knew that wasn't going to happen but maybe something will happen. He got up and turned, when he saw me he froze and for an instant I saw the happiness and then back to a face that I could not read. I believe in that instant he wasn't thinking that I was his student, but just another girl he liked.

I walked up to him and said, "That was so sad, did you write it?"

"Yeah, I wrote it a few years ago."

"What inspired that much sadness, look there its still in your eyes."

He was taken aback how could this **girl **see so much with only knowing him two days, this was happening so fast. "I really don't want to talk about it, what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize about yesterday, I was out of line, I know I'm your student but I cant help but have these feelings for you."  
Did his dream just come true. Oh no, "Well that was really big of you, I've been thinking." He paused and she bit her lip in the most provocative way. "That…well…its kind of hard to put this in words but I was just wondering if you could wait."

"Wait? For what?"

"For us, four months and you can act on those feelings that you or I cannot help but have, we know its wrong but their still there."

"I will wait, of course, I don't really want to."

"Neither do I dammit, but we HAVE to."

"I understand, your job, me being in high school, I being your student. I get it I'm not dumb, I just don't want to get it you know what I mean."

"God do I know what you mean. I have never been this forward or open to someone in a long time, and now its with one of my students, I just keep thinking that this cant be happening, I also think that Mrs. Dutou knew when she asked me to fill in, like it was some sort of set up."

"You personally know Mrs. Doom?"

"Mrs. Doom? You call her Mrs. Doom??"

"Well, a lot of the school call her that."

He should be upset, he should be outraged by this fact but he wasn't he was kind of lightheaded and he chuckled.

The low laugh made Jude's nerves calm down just a little when she asked, "So how do you know Mrs. Dutou?"

"Well I kinda grew up with her. Not actually both of us growing, me growing and her pretty much taking care of me."

"So she was a friend of the family then?"

He ignored her question and asked, "Did you get along with her."

"I guess, we never really talked and I pretty much just did my assigned work and left class, she's not really that bad but a hard teacher, but you learn a lot from her."

"Jude why don't you go take a seat in my desk chair."

"Why?"

He saw the look of skepticism in her face and said, "trust me." Jude walked over to his desk and sat down she looked at it and saw three pictures. One of a little girl and one of Tommy with his arm around another man that looked similar to him, must have been his brother. And then she saw the third photo of him on one side of Mrs. Dutou and the other man in the photo on the other side of her, and she was holding the little girl in the first frame. This looked like a family photo, oh shit Mrs. Dutou was Tommy's mom.

"So why is it Quincy and not Dutou?"

"Dutou is my mothers maiden name, Quincy is our fathers last name but he was killed in a car crash after me and my brother were born, and they never married."

"Oh I'm sorry." She walked over to him and hugged him without even thinking. He froze for a second but then rapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers, she smelt like peaches and vanilla. "How old were you and your brother."

He was still holding her when he said, "We were 9 months old."

"So you two are twins then?"

"Yeah good old Jace, thinks he's hot shit because he's a whole five minutes older than me."

He pulled back and looked her in the face, they were both smiling now. He pulled away from her embrace and walked over to his desk and sat in his chair, she followed and sat on the chair next to his desk. "So what about you, what's your family like?"

"Well I told you I had an older sister Sadie, she's in college now, a Junior. My dad is great, I love him so much. He's the main reason I got into music bought me my first guitar at six. And well my mom, we don't see her much any more, she left. Well she got married and then left, she left me a letter in the mailbox before she left, I haven't heard from her since." Jude looked down on the floor and Tommy placed his hand on hers and asked, "How long ago did she leave?"

"Three months ago, the letter said that she figured we were old enough to take care of ourselves now, and that she was going to try to be happy. Try to gain what she lost so long ago. The funny thing is I never suspected that we were all that bad you know, I thought we as a family were all pretty happy, I guess I was blind."

He saw the tears start to trickle down her face. He got up and knelt in front of her. He cupped her chin in his hand and wiped away her tears. "Your making it really hard for me to wait for four months Mr. Quincy."

"Yeah, well your making it hell on me."

"How can we have such a strong hold on eachother after just two days?"

"Your asking me." He was rubbing his thumb across her cheek and down to her lips. "I cant believe you kissed me yesterday."

"You and me both, I…well…it was my first kiss."

His eyes nearly sprang out of his head, "What you've never been kissed before?"

"No, I've never had someone kiss me before, yesterday I got to kiss you, but other than that I've never really cared for anyone enough to let them get that close to me, you could say I have trust issues."

He couldn't take it anymore this woman was sinking his hear, raising his member, fogging his brain, he didn't know what came over him but something must have because he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled back and rubbed his nose on hers and then backed away and said, "That's the last contact were going to have until four months are over."

"I think I can wait, bye Mr. Quincy."

"Jude, call me Tommy when no one's around."

"Okay Tommy. See you tomorrow, sleep well." And with that he watched her walk out his door again. What was he going to do with this innocent vixen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Chapter Four:

AN/Well thanks for all the great reviews and for all the readers, I appreciate both, hope you all enjoy my next chapter.

KagSanlover: The situations not the only thing going to get hard…hehe…glad to have a new reviewer…hope you enjoy the story!

Nikki-4: Hey nikki, thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter!

latrese: Your right it doesn't last that long, I love writing this fic, I hope your not to disappointed when you read this chapter, it gets some jommy action and it hasn't been a month yet actually it hasn't been a week yet…lol…oh saying to much! Thanks for the review!

Hanna: Glad that your still reading and review, I hope you like this next chapter…its my fav chapter so far!

saderia: Twice, I'm flattered, hope you enjoy the next chapter. I'll write more soon I promise, thanks for the review!

JUDE1511: Glad you liked it. Thanks for the Review!

love2burn4tim: Your comment actually gave me inspiration for the next chapter, hope you like it, and yes, I introduced Tommy's Ma' in this chapter…hope you like it!

Jenn6891: Thanks for the comment, that was my fav part to write in the last chapter about the coffee I mean, hope you enjoy the next chapter!

scrubslover: Thanks for the comment, Tommy gets a little more sleep in this chapter but not by much! Lol, hope you like it!

-

-

It was Friday, Tommy couldn't be more thrilled that he could take a break from seeing Jude. It's been three days since their last private conversation and he couldn't stop thinking about her every day and every night, he stopped ignoring his dreams at night. Hell they weren't hurting anyone, and he did need his sleep after all. He was sitting in the teacher's lounge 'eating' his lunch, when in reality he was stairing off into space thinking about her. A loud cough meant for him interrupted his thought process and he looked over to see the vice principle stairing at him. What did he want, did he know?

"Hi Mr. Williams"

"Hi Quincy, so I have a little dilemma, Mrs. Dutou was suppose to chaperone(sp?) the seniors trip to New York, but since she no longer works here…"

"You wanted to know if I would?"

"Yes, it's in three weeks and only a hand full of students actually could afford the trip, I think the count was at 22. Anyways so it will only be you and Mr. Fargo, the gym teacher going. That is if you want to."

"Sure, if you could send me a memo on the date and everything so I know what to expect that will be good."

"No problem. Enjoy your lunch. Oh and thanks." Tommy watched him walk away and thought to himself that this trip might do him some good, some time away from Jude might clear his head. Yeah right who was he kidding she was stuck in there and no crow bar could budge her.

Jude was sitting outside on the tables when Kat walked up to her. "Hey Jude what are your plans for the weekend?"

"Nothing why do you ask?"

"Because I was wondering if you wanted to go with me and my family up to the lake house this weekend, were leaving tonight around six."

"Sure let me call my dad and see if its okay with him, thanks Kat I need to get away from the city for awhile."

"Why what's going on."

"Nothing just a lot of stress about growing up, you know."

"Yeah I'm in the same boat." Sure your in the same boat, your in the boat were all you want to do is have wild passionate sex with you music teacher. Jude dialed her dad's phone number and asked him, he said yes. Which was no surprise, since mom left she could pretty much do what she wanted. It did help that she could throw the eighteen card out though.

Tommy got home at three thirty and all he has been able to do for an hour and half is walk back and fort. He needed time to sort out his feeling. The phone rang and he answered it. "Hey there, how is school?"

"Oh hey Ma', schools good. Your class is really talented."

"Yeah I know I have some pretty good singers in some of those classes, have you heard any of them yet?"

"Just a few, so far there all good."

"That's wonderful, so what time are you coming up here tomorrow?"

He totally forgot that he was supposed to go up to his Ma's this weekend, oh well. Not like he had anything else to do. "Hey ma' would you mind if I drive up tonight, I really don't have anything to do and I'm bored as hell. A nice car ride might do me good."

"You know you're always welcome, and Thomas do no say Hell."

"Yes Ma', see you tonight around 8ish."

"Sounds great see you tonight dear."

Tommy was packing and thinking about Jude the whole time, he could not wait for four months to be over. Do I want to tell Ma' about Jude, knowing her she already knows. It was her evil plot the whole freakin' time, truth was his mom didn't get another job. She just wanted to take off the time, she said she needed to rest and being the devoted son of course she found a replacement just in time. She must have known that when I saw and heard Jude I would fall and fall hard. This was going to be an interesting weekend.

Jude was riding up with Kat, and really all she wanted to do was be quite and think about Tommy, but no Kat would not stop talking. And she didn't want to act like something was up so she acted all peppy and upbeat when really her heart was breaking. She wanted to be with him, and he was the only thing that she could think about. This was all new to her, she's never experienced these kind of feelings before and they were slowly eating away at her. And they crept up at the weirdest and not so appropriate times. Like when she was talking with her dad about music, a flash of Tommy on the piano. Or when she's on the phone with Sadie and Sadie mentioned that she was watching Full House which made me think about twins which made me think about Tommy and his older brother. She smiled, in four months he was hers. She could kiss him, talk to him, hold his hand, any thing that they wanted. Urg…Kat just said something and I have no clue what it was.

Tommy arrived at his Ma's cabin at 7:30, he knew as soon as he pulled up his Ma' would be out the door in a flash with a smile and a big kiss on his cheek. And that's exactly what happened. "You're here early, how was your drive?"

Full of Jude, "Very peaceful just what I needed."

His mom looked at him weird and said, "I'm sure, come on dinners almost ready."

"Okay, Let me grab my bag and then I'll be right in."

"Okay hun." Tommy walked in and placed his bag at the foot of the stairs and then went in to smell his favorite meal, meatloaf and mash potatoes. He smiled at his mom and said, "Yes, comfort food, you're the best."

Tommy went to stick his finger in the garlic potatoes on the stove and got it swatted away by his Ma', just like old times. "Not until dinner, now come over here and tell me what's wrong."

Tommy sat across from his mother in the small round table that fit three. He looked at her sweetly and said, "What do you mean what's wrong?"

"Come on now, I raised you, you've never wanted to come up early, or take a peaceful drive. Is it the class, do you not like it?"

"No Ma', I love the class! They're everything I could ever hope for, they have great talent." He looked to the side not making eye contact with his Ma'.

"So you met her then." Tommy face turned towards her and rose an eyebrow and his Ma' went on, "Why do you think I didn't take off in the beginning of the year, I wanted to wait until she was old enough, we had a party for her in class when she turned 18. Also I wanted to wait until you could hold off on doing anything stupid. So tell me, does she like you too?"

"What are you talking about Ma'?"

"I'm not daff. I know what I did and it was brilliant, I knew I needed you two to meet, and I know that all the kids call me Mrs. Doom, so she wouldn't ever agree to go to coffee with me, and you happen to show up. So I did the next best thing, I sent you to her." Tommy gave his Ma' a grim look. "What it didn't work."

"Talk about a blind date, I knew it was you behind it all along, why! Do you know how infuriating it is to be around her and not be with her Ma'!"

"Well I waited as long as I could, I couldn't very well got a job a month before school let out now could I? I think you can keep it in your pants for 4 months."

Tommy's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped, did his Ma' just say what he thinks she just said. "Ma' how did you know that I would fall for her."

"Because every time I saw her sing or spoke to her, the few time I have, I saw you. I also noticed her demeanor, she's really alone, she has one friend and after her Ma' left it really broke her heart. You treat her good, she's been through a lot."

"How do you know so much about her."

"You sit at your desk looking over papers and kids start to talk around you like your not even there. Everyone in the school admirer's her voice, but she's to afraid or stubborn to be more out going."

"She's got trust issues, especially after her mom left. We talked about it." His face went soft for a minute then he turned back serious and he said, "You don't have a problem that I like my student Ma'? Cause I have a problem that I do."

She saw the hurt in his face, she placed her small hand on top of his and said to him, "Tommy, don't fret about liking your student, she isn't just someone. And of course I don't have a problem with it, I'm the one that set you two up." The buzzer went off and his Ma' was out of her seat to get the food before he could get a word in.

Tommy couldn't believe it, she did set him up. Wow, well at least it wouldn't be weird telling his Ma' about Jude. Wow, I guess your mom really does no what's best for you. He chuckled a little and got up to help his Ma' set the table.

Jude set her stuff down on the bed next to Kat's and then flung herself on it, she really did love this house. It wasn't that big, but not small. It had three bedrooms. One for Kat's parents, one for Kat which happened to have two twin beds in it, and then there was Kat's older brothers room. He was the same age as Sadie, and came down sometimes to use the house by himself. She turned to her side looked out the window and thought about Tommy, big surprise. She didn't know why or how she could have fallen for him so quickly. There was never someone. Not EVER. Even when someone liked her she stayed away because she didn't want a relationship and now one has just fallen in her lap and slapped her straight in the face. Even though she usually doesn't want one or like to have the possibility of one, she wouldn't want Tommy to leave no matter what, she was hooked. Jude went down and sat at the table and ate dinner with Kat's family. After dinner the girls stayed up late and watched movies, mostly romantic comedy's. Which did not help her situation at all.

Even though Jude didn't get to sleep until almost one she was up at seven. She couldn't sleep and no one else was awake, so she grabbed her guitar and went down to the lake to write some music.

Tommy never was an early riser, but since he's been having those dreams…its been extremely hard, no pun intended, to sleep in. So he rose at 6:30am got dressed in sweats, a black wife-beater and a white zip up hood, and started his jog around the lake. He loved that jog it was a 6 mile jog that wrapped around the lake. He knew that none of the neighbors would be up so he didn't have to worry bout running into the few people that lived on that six miles to greet them. He set out thinking about the way Jude's hair falls into her face, the way she bites her lip when she nervous or really concentrating on her work. He jogged three miles up around he was sweating really hard and loved the little tingling pain he felt in his legs.

That's when he heard her. Okay now he's gone totally nuts, there is no way she was here. He needed to be put in a white jacket. But no he could hear her… "I've been sitting in the dirt….for 24 hrs." He stopped and started to walk towards the voice, if he was smart he wouldn't have stopped, but if he was smart he wouldn't be infatuated with one of his students either. He had his mom to thank for that though. Oh My God, there she was with her back to him sitting on a large rock. She was strumming her guitar and singing slightly. What should he do, should he walk up to her, turn and leave??

It was like he wasn't in control of himself he walked up to the rock and sat down next to her. She turned and nearly jumped off the rock. "Yeah, that's about the same reaction I had when I heard you singing."

"What are you doing here, are you following me?"

He laughed and said, "Flattering yourself are you, my Ma's cabin is three miles that way, couldn't sleep so decided to go for a jog. What about you?"

"You having a hard time sleeping again? I'm here with Kat, her cabin is right up there."

"Now talk about weird."

"You're telling me…so…"

"Yeah, so what are you working on?"

"A song called 24hrs."

"Sounds good."

"Thanks."

"No thanks needed, I'm just stating facts, you have a killer voice. So are you here for the weekend."

"Yeah were heading back tomorrow night."

"Me too, My brother's going to be up tomorrow morning, so I'll get to hang out with him for the day."

"That's good, how long has it been since you've seen him?"

"A month, its weird too. But its okay. He's a lawyer about 4 hrs from here, I'm happy for him."

"But you still wish you had your best friend with you."

"I hate when you do that."

"What read between the lines?"

"It's more than that you know what I mean better than I do…it just makes it harder on me not to hold you, and thank god I found you…WOW…when did I become so corny."

"When you met me." She rested her chin on his shoulder. He tensed up and then relaxed.

"I see confident Jude has came out."

"What?" she said with a light chuckle.

"When you sing you get a confidence, that's probably why you made the first move that day, you know when you kissed me."

"I guess your right, it just feels right." He shivered. While she talked her breath hit his neck and sent shivers up and down his body, I bet if….oh wait there she read my mind. Jude lent over and brushed her lips across his neck. He didn't mean to curve his neck for better access but he did. And she took over…with one hand she set her guitar down besides them and rose the other to cup the other side of his face and pulled his face closer to hers. Her lips opened slightly and gave him a small kiss on his collarbone, which made him slightly groan. She moved her small open-mouthed kisses up towards his ear. She slightly blew on his ear then took his earlobe in her mouth and lightly sucked it scrapping her teeth just a little. Her hands found there way to his hair and swooped in.

He couldn't take it anymore he finally moved. He shifted his body towards her took her face in his hands a swooped down and brought his lips to meet hers. She was taken aback, she didn't expect him to actually kiss her. But she quickly returned his kiss with a light pressure slowly growing into a great passion. He lightly licked her lips asking for her to let him in, she opened her lips and let his tongue slide in. He found her tongue frozen then he realized that she's never done this.

She felt him about to pull back and she placed her hands on either side of his face and held him close. She took a deep breath and met his tongue with hers. Their tongues did a slow dance with each other. Jude whimpered at the growing sensations in her belly. He grabbed her hair and held her face there. With the other hand he glided it down her back and started to rub her hip. She moaned into his mouth and pushed her hips up against his hand. He pulled away from her and caught his breath. When he looked back at her, he could see the desire in her eyes, and the redness around her lips from the intensity that they just encountered. He groaned and pulled his hands away from her body and grabbed her hands in his and said, "That was amazing Jude, but I did mean what I said the other day, gosh I should have never did that."

"I know you don't want to be with me yet."

"I didn't mean it like that, I want to be with you. I shouldn't have done that because now I have your taste in my mouth and my skin is tingling from your touch, and I know that I can't have you fully and it's killing me. I want to be able to do everything a regular couple does so badly its killing me. You want to know the real reason I can't sleep at night is? Its because every night I dream about what it would be like to be in you."

She didn't know what to say, she wished that she was more experienced in this department right now. She didn't mean to blurt it out but she did. "I want you in me."

His eyes went wide and her hand went to her mouth. He groaned and flung his head back, "You, you, you keep saying things like that and I wont have any sleep for the next 4 months. It kills me when I wake up and your not there besides me. I want you with me."

"God Tommy, I want to be there."

"Say it again."

"I want to be there."

"No silly, my name. It sounds so good coming from your mouth."

"Tommy." She smiled brought her hand up to his cheek, he leaned into it and smiled.

"I need to go, I'm going to finish my three more miles and then go take a really cold shower."

"Okay," he got up and was about to leave when she said, "Tommy, can I see you again before we get back to the city."

"Sure, do you have your cell phone?"

"Yeah why?"

"Give it to me." She did and he placed his number in it and said in a low voice, "text me when you can get away." He leaned over and brushed his lips across her cheek. Then he turned and started to jog away. She smiled down at her phone grabbed her guitar and headed inside the house. Now what were the odds of them both being here at the same time.

AN: Hope you all like it…more coming promise, what a sneaky person his mom is right?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Chapter Five:

AN/ Hey everyone, thanks for all the good reviews keep R and Rin' thanks!

Hannah: Really your first review, that's cool. But maybe you could put your last name initial because I have two Hannah's reviewing..lol..I just want to know which one I'm talking to. And I am so glad that you like the story, I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter. Thanks!

CassieCakes: Hey there, thanks for the review, hope you like the next chapter!

Nikki-4: Hi Nikki, thanks for another review, glad that your liking the fic so far. Hope to hear from you again!

EmDee8907: Hi EemDee glad your reading my new story, I know I love Tommy's mom, thanks, hope you enjoy the next chapter.

101ISFAN: You read my mind about telling Kat. I'm so glad that you like the story. Hope you like the chapter!

latrese: I'm glad your hooked, and thanks for the review. I love his mom too.

tanya2byour21: Hi Tanya, glad that you caught up on your reading, hope you enjoy this chapter not so much Jommy action in this one, next one will have more though! Thanks!

JUDE1511: Thanks! And I'm happy to see that you like some of my other stories…I will eventually get back to switched I have an Idea floating away in my head but haven't had the time to sit down and think about it…hopefully I'll write more soon for that fic. Thanks for the reviews!

thasinger123: Glad to have a new reader/reviewer… and even more happy that you like the story! I love Jude's innocence…I find it way more fun to write about someone finding their way in love and body, then someone with already too much experience. Thanks again, hope you like the new chapter!

love2burn4tim: My fav line was to keep his pants on..lol…and yes of course your right about the senior trip, like always! Hehe…hope you like the next chapter, not to much Jommy action but I promise more to come. I will be posting more for What if..but I don't know when, I have half the next chapter written I just have to sit down and write the next half of it…sorry its taking so long, but keep buggin' me about it…that way I'll remember to get my ass in gear.

brandnewx3: Of course Jude's going on the trip. Thanks for the review and I hope you like the new chapter!

bbybty9: It might be hard for them to start a real relationship but who knows what will happen! Thanks for the review!

Smallville-Starlet: Don't we all…my mom sets me up and I'll end up with someone like pee-wee…shutters at thought! Thanks for the great/funny review. Hope you like the next chapter.

saderia: Hope you like this next chapter…Tommy finally tells Jude what his mom said..more to come I promise!

-

-

Tommy got home and rushed up the stairs to a COLD shower, after that scene with Jude it was killing him. He couldn't even believe that he had the strength to stop himself from taking her. He then paused and wondered if she would have let him. Sure she was eighteen and everything but this was all new to her. He needed to make this special in some way. Wait, were not even suppose to be together yet. Urg! He sat on his bed and ran his hands through his hair. Why does it have to be this complicated? I can't have you but I just made out with you. I can't be romantic but I'm planning on it. Why, I feel like I'm back in High School, its all so confusing. Should I actually meet her today or tonight. He didn't want to think about it, he striped and got into the cold shower.

Jude could not believe that she just ran into Tommy, more than that she could not believe that she had kissed him like that. WOW, he really was a good kisser. I hope he doesn't think I'm to inexperienced, which I am of course, but still it's not like I'm not willing to try or learn. After all he is my teacher, wait weren't we suppose to be waiting. But what's the harm in starting a little something two hours away from are home, not like anyone here will know who he is, well except for Kat and Mrs. Dutou. I wonder what his mom is going to say when she finds out. I hope that won't be too awkward. And how am I supposed to get away tonight. Its not like I know anyone here or anything. And I can't just wonder off for two hours without a damn good excuse, she needed Kat's help. And in order to get Kat's help she's going to have to tell her the truth.

Jude climbed the stairs and opened the bedroom door to Kat sitting Indian style on her bed reading one of her romance's. "Morning, hows your book?"

"Good so far, how was practice?"

"I actually didn't get much work done."

"Really why not?"

"Okay if I tell you a big secret you promise to keep it, and not tell a soul."

"Jude who would I tell, the only people I know are you and Jamie."

"You cant even tell Jamie."

"Okay so what is this about?"

"Well I'm not really seeing anyone, but there is someone that shares mutual feelings for me."

"Oh my god, I cant believe you didn't tell me before, who is he, does he go to our school? Do I know him?"

"Okay well he's a bit older than me, and he goes to our school, okay I'm just going to come right out and say it. You remember how Mr. Quincy asked me to come play music for him after school. Well I kissed him, and then the next day he kissed me, then we swore we would keep it student/teacher relationship until graduation."

"OH MY GOD, no freakin' way! You have to be lying you actually got him?"

"Yeah, there's more, the reason why I didn't get much work done at the lake was because he's here. He lives three miles north. His mom is your neighbor."

"Jude you two didn't do it, did you?"

"No of course not. What kind of person do you take me for? Anyways back to what I was saying, I asked him if I could see him again before we head back to the city and he said yes."

Kat got up and hugged her so hard that she couldn't breath. "That's great!"

"Thanks Kat I knew I could count on you."

"But of course, what is your best friend for, plus he's totally hot!"

Tommy couldn't believe his eye's Jace just walked into his room. He jumped up off the bed and embraced his brother in a bear hug. "You weren't suppose to be here until tomorrow what gives."

"I got out of court early, thought we could spend a extra day together, figured you be up in her grading papers or something."

"You know me too well. But still I'm so glad you're here."

"Well yeah, I am so how about you get your swimming trunks on and we hike to our place to take a dip."

"There you go again reading my mind." With that Jace left his room and he went over to pull out his swimming stuff.

"Trust me Jude, you'll love this spot, I know it's awhile away but its great and we brought lunch so we don't have to be back for a long time."

"As long as this place is as killer as you said it would be."

"Oh trust me, theirs even a cliff you can jump off of."

"Yeah right, like you can get me to do that."

"I know your to chicken, but I'm not. Its really fun, you'll be missing out." Jude rolled her eyes and followed Kat towards this mile hike to get to this great spot.

As they neared the mile they heard two male voices they were talking and suddenly you hear a scream and then a splat. "Do you think we should be here if there's someone else here?"

"Why not, its public property and its my faviorate spot, come on Jude. Don't be a coward, plus if we don't go here were going to hike another mile back to my house."

"Okay, Okay." Jude walked with Kat towards the voices and when they saw who it was they froze like a deer in a trap.

Tommy heard a crack of wood. He turned his head and saw Jude and her friend Kat. He didn't know why he smiled but he did, she was every where and he was starting not to mind it so much. Actually, he kind of preferred that she was near him always. Gosh he's getting ahead of himself again.

Jude could not believe her eyes. Well she could but still, Tommy was perfect. Her eye's skimmed down his body in a hungry way. She loved three spots already, his collarbone, his back muscles, and his slight trail of hair leading towards his swim shorts. Jude walked over to a place in the sand and set down her stuff. She watched as Tommy walked out of the lake, water dripping off his body and he was running his fingers through his wet hair. She loved when he did that. He walked over to her and said, "So what you two doing here."

"Stalking you duh."

"Oh I see confident Jude's out to play again."

"Well how can I help it when you look absolutely to die for." Kat walked up and Tommy turned to her and said, "Hi Kat, how are you doing today?"

"Good Mr. Quincy and you?"

"Great, and call me Tommy please."

"Sure Tommy. I'm going to go swimming." They watched her strip off her pants and shirt and was left with a simple back one peace. She started to climb the rocks. When she made it to the top she didn't even pause she started running towards the edge and she jumped.

Tommy looked down at his brother and waved. His brother shouted to him, "Do you know these ladies Tom?"

"Yeah come over here and I introduce you."

"So your brother's here early."

"Yeah he just showed up and we decided to head to our spot. We use to come here all the time when we were kids."

His brother came up to them and said, "Hi I'm Jace, Tommy's older handsomer brother."

"Hi I'm Jude, and your not fooling me."

"Fooling you? You mean I'm not handsomer?"

"No I mean that your only older by five minutes."

"Hey I'm the hot one." Shouted Tommy.

Just then they heard Kat say from behind them, "I think your both equally good looking. Hi there I'm Kat."

He turned and saw Kat his eyes lit up and so did hers. Jude looked at Tommy and saw that he was thinking the same exact thing. "I'm Jace. It's a pleasure." He shook her hand. He looked at Tommy and said, "So how do you know these ladies?"

Tommy looked at Jude and Kat who weren't going to say a peep so he panicked and said, "Jude's my girlfriend and Kat's her friend."

"Wait you never told me you had a girlfriend, were suppose to be tight remember."

Tommy looked at Jude and saw a shy smile and he said, "It was a resent development." He leaned over and intended to brush his lips across her cheek but she turned her head and got his lips. He closed his eye's and let himself enjoy the sensations for a few seconds then pulled away. He was grinning like a little boy when his brother hit him on the back and said, "Even so, you should have told me. So how about you two join us for a little dip."

"Sounds great." Jude said as she pulled her black v-neck shirt over her head to reveal a purple bikini top with gold star and swirl pattern. At the sight Tommy did a little intake of breath. The only one who caught it was Jude. She raised a single eyebrow at him and he smiled sweetly back. She chuckled and started to unbutton her pants. Both Kat and Jace were already heading back to the water but Tommy couldn't move his eyes were locked on the fabric being pulled down her small frame, and on the exposed skin underneath that fabric. For some reason her smooth milky white skin was the best sight he's ever seen.

Tommy was shaken into reality with Jude waving her hands back and forth in front of his face. "Earth to Tommy, you coming or what?"

"Yeah." He followed her down to the lake loving the view from the behind. He dived in and was swimming around when he felt a tug at his leg. Jude was pulling him under. Two could play at that game. He dove under and pushed on her shoulders which sent her even deeper under water. But she grabbed his wrist and pulled him along with her. He was about to push her again when she waved at him and pointed to her lips. He understood now. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers for an under water kiss, both of their first and it felt great. They both pulled apart and swam back up to the surface grinning.

They all swam for about an hour when Jace announced, "I'm starving, we should go get something to eat."

Kat said, "We brought enough food for everyone, that is if you guys like turkey."

"Love it." They both said in unison. Both girls laughed as they all headed out of the lake. Jude pulled out the blanket that they brought and laid it out. Kat grabbed the bag of food and started to place some sandwiches out and some water bottles. Tommy plopped down on the blanket and pulled Jude down to sit next to him. Kat sat and Jace sat close to her, but not too close. Jude leaned into Tommy when he put his arm around her.

"So Jace I heard you're a lawyer, what type of law do you practice?"

"Oh, I'm a prosecutor."

"That's cool, how long have you been doing it?"

"Well actually only a few months on my own, I was an assistant for three years though while I was attending Law School."

"Oh that's interesting."

"So what about you, what do you do?"

"I just go to school."

"That's neat what are you studying?"

Jude looked at Tommy who wasn't grinning anymore. She raised her eyebrow and gave him a look that told him that he needed to explain. "Well I haven't told you how I met Jude and Kat now have I."

Jace looked at Tommy and he asked. "Nope, but I bet its interesting."

Kat snorted a little and Tommy gave her a grim look, "Well, I'm just going to come out and say it, Jude's my pupil."

Jace's eyes went wide and he asked, "Tom, I thought you said you were teaching High School."

"I am."

Jace looked away and then shook his head and then turned back to Tommy. He noticed that Tommy had rapped another arm around Jude and held her close. Jude wouldn't meet his gaze but Tommy did. "Didn't you take over Ma's class? Does she know?"

Before Tommy could answer Kat blurted out, "Your guy's mom is Mrs. Tutou?"

Jude looked at Kat and said, "Sorry forgot to tell you."

Kat smiled and looked at Tommy. He looked at his brother and said, "Ma's the one that set us up."

Jude sprung out of Tommy's arms turned and looked at him with utter shock and said, "What do you mean?"

"Didn't get a chance to tell you yet. Okay, lets start from the beginning, but first I want one of those sandwiches." He leaned over and took a sandwich and unwrapped it taking a big bite before continuing. "So Ma' is a sneaky woman. She admires Jude very much by the way. Anyways Ma' informed me yesterday that she waited until Jude was 18 and that she waited for it to be 4 months until the end of the year. You know why, she said that I could keep it in my pants for 4 months, yeah it shocked me too."

"But how did she know I would like you and vice versa."

"She told me that she knew when she heard you sing for the first time. She's been planning this for awhile. She also said that you would never agree to go with her to get coffee, and I happen to show up, so she needed another way for us to meet. So she took time off."

"So she never got another job offer?"

"Nope, I just said that because I didn't want the students to know that she just needed the time off, well that's what I thought was the real reason. But the real reason was for us."

"Damn, that sounds just like Ma'!"

"I know."

Kat smiled and said, "I feel sorry for both of you growing up, if she's this sneaky now, what was it like when you were kids."

"Oh way worse. Because we didn't know she was playing us." Said Jace in a upbeat tone. He smiled at Jude and said, "I don't mind that your still in high school, you make my brother happy." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Tommy grinned and said, "Hey bro don't get any idea's."

"I wouldn't dare, not after last time."

Jude looked at Jace and asked, "Last time?"

"Oh well when we were in Elementary school Tommy was in love with Susie Barker, cutest girl in our grade. Well on the last day of school before fifth grade Susie announced that she was moving to the states with her parents. Tommy was devastated and so was I a little. Anyways he finally got the courage to tell her how he feels. But he wanted me to go with him for moral support but as we approached her she flung her arms around me and planted one straight on the mouth. I got my first kiss, and then when Susie pulled away she ran away from us. We never said one word to her. I looked at Tommy and he planted one straight in my right eye, that was my first black eye."

Jude and Kat were laughing. Finally Jude said, "Tommy that wasn't very nice, not like he could help that Susie had feelings for him."

"I know that now, but back then I could have killed him. I didn't talk to him for two months."

"Oh how heartbreaking, so what made you two start talking again?" asked Kat.

Jace was laughing and said, "We were in summer school and Tommy started dating Susie's best friend Amanda."

Everyone started to laugh. Jude was so glad that Jace didn't make a big deal about the fact that she was Tommy's student, that could have made this really hard on them. She really was shocked by Tommy's behavior he was rubbing her arm right now and holding her close to him again. Would he be like this when we went back. No. I already know that. I'm just going to enjoy this for now.

Jace finished his food and asked, "So what are you two doing tonight?" Jude and Kat both shook there heads. "So how about you two come out with us?"

Kat looked at Jude and then she said, "We will see if we can slip out for a bit."

"Sounds good." Jace said looking at her.

AN/ So how do you like this chapter, a little more getting to know one another, a visit from the brother, next chapter will have some Jommy action…Thanks )


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

Chapter six:

An: I cannot believe how much people are liking this story! It makes me smile…hope you all like the chapter.

JUDE1511: Thanks for the review, glad you like it!

love2burn4tim: I laughed really hard when I read your review and then realized that you know my writing way to well…lol…glad you like the story, thanks for the great review!

bbybty9: JAT…LOVES IT! Thanks for the common name association! And you'll find out what Mrs. Doom thinks in this chapter, hope you like it. Thanks for the review!

CassieCakes: Some Jommy action, I'm keeping the Jommy action relatively slow in the beginning on case it being Jude's first everything, but pretty soon it will get more heated! I promise!

scrubslover: I know I think we should sue them for never having Tommy without his shirt on! Lol…thanks for the review!

Nikki-4: Thanks for the comment, glad that your liking Jace, I think him and Kat might have some feelings for each other-have a great week!

Jeanze13: Flattered by your review. Glad your liking the fic so much hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Someone: Of course Jace likes Kat, there's a little more of them in this chapter too…hope you like it. And thanks for the review!

brandnewx3: Of course there's going to be some Jat(thank your bbybty9 for name) action! LoL, and of course she's going on the trip and no tommy doesn't know she's going, that will be a great chapter to write! Thanks for the review! And I hope you like the new chapter!

latrese: I too loved the underwater kiss…lots more of jace and his mom in this chapter and a little bit of Jommy, not so much though, because I want to keep it a nice pace because of Jude's first everything and Tommy's not one to take advantage…lol…thanks for the review, hope you enjoy the new chapter!

saderia: I'm beginning to fall in love with Jace too…he's just as adorable as Tommy. Hope you like the new chapter!

-

-

Jude and Kat were hiking back to the cabin, both of them were giddy with happiness. "I cannot believe that Mrs. Dutou is Tommy's mom, and he's a twin…oh this cannot get any better."

"Sure it can, I wonder what they have in mind for tonight."

"More over to that point how are we going to get to go, and without a curfew no matter that."

"I don't know, there your parents."

"I know maybe we can throw the adult card out, okay when we get in let me do the talking okay."

"Okay, sounds good to me." They arrived at the cabin fifteen minutes later. And to there surprise there was a note on the door for them. "Tried to call your cell phones to see if you two wanted to go with us but you both didn't answer. So now you two are stuck here until tomorrow night. We went to ……..city near by….. your aunt went into labor. We'll call you when the baby arrives. Have fun, and don't get into to much trouble."

"Holy shit, we have the best luck ever!" Said Kat grinning. Jude looked at here weird and then jumped for joy when she read the note.

Jude shouted, "Holy fuck, this is awesome! I cant wait!" Jude pulled out her cell phone and text Tommy, "Hey there, we have the house to ourselves tonight you guys want to come over?"

Jude and Kat walked in and they decided that they needed to clean up for company.

Tommy was on the couch with his brother talking when his cell vibrated. He smiled and then said, "They have the house to themselves, you wanna go over there tonight?"

"Yes, wait was that to fast?"

"No, cant believe you like Kat, she's almost nineteen by the way."

"I never said I liked Kat."

"Come on TWIN. I can practically read your mind. Wonder how Ma's gonna feel if were both dating high school students."

"Oh come on Tommy don't say that, your making me think of how perverted I am."

"Well thanks Jace, if your perverted so am I."

"Oh, sorry. But I really do like Jude."

"Thanks, so what time should I tell her we'll be there?"

"7pm. That way Ma' will be heading out to bingo and we wont have to explain ourselves."

"Explain What?"

Jace looked up at his Ma' and silently cursed himself. "Nothing Ma'."

"Really, so were you two going at 7pm?"

She looked at Tommy she knew he couldn't lie to her, well not well at least. "Were going over to see Jude."

"Oh is that all, hope you two have fun."

"You mean your actually cool with this Ma' she was one of your students."

"Didn't Tommy tell you what I did?"

"Yeah I just didn't believe him."

"Look she's eighteen I think you two adults can make up your own minds, speaking of which the Dust Ball is having Karaoke tonight, maybe Jude would like to go."

"Ma' your starting to freak me out a little, okay so if your okay with him dating Jude. You wouldn't mind me dating Kat."

Her eyes went wide and she said, "You like Kat?"

"Yeah she's really great."

Tommy and Jace watched their mom think about the idea for awhile. She turned to them and said, "Like I said, your both adults, have fun tonight, DON'T do anything stupid."

"I wont." Said Tommy. Why did she have to remind me that Jude was off limits. Well at least we could have tonight, but I have to make sure she knows its only for tonight, until they can be together again. He smiled and said, "Well what do you want to do until then?"

"I did bring my playstation 3. But I'm sure two educated men like ourselves wouldn't be interested in something like grand theft."

"You rock, come on."

Jace grinned and said, "Finally some fun!"

"Like you weren't having fun today, getting your flirt on, you were shameless."

"I was wasn't I, well who could resist us." Tommy laughed and followed his brother out to his car to get the video games.

Kat was grinning wildly, "I cannot believe you think he likes me."

"I know so and you like him too."

"I do not, I can resist that quincy charm, not like you."

"Bullshit, I know you way to well you totally have the hots for him."

"So what if I do, not like he would be interested in a eighteen year old."

"His twin is, and by the way you turn nineteen in a month."

"I don't know, I guess well figure it out tonight."

Jude's cell phone went off. She smiled down at the number and answered it. "Hey sexy, what's up?"

"Nothing were just playing some video games, hey I was wondering if you and Kat wanted to go to Karakoe tonight, it starts at six, so we could swing by and pick you two up in say and hour and half."

"Hold on let me check." Jude put her hand to the phone and asked, "Tommy wants to know if we want to go do karaoke tonight, they'll pick us up in an hour and half." Kat shook her head yes. Jude said into the phone, "Sounds great, see you then."

"Okay, see you." And with that they hung up and Jude said, "Oh no, what are we going to wear?"

"I might be able to help you out there."

"Oh I love having a fashion forward friend." Jude followed Kat up to their room.

Tommy was actually nervous, it was there first date. He just realized that they were having a lot of first lately. He walked out of his room the same time that Jace walked out of his. They were both wearing dark blue jeans and white shirts. Jace was button up long sleaves, and Tommy's was a plain white one that was a little tight but not too tight. Tommy grabbed his leather Jacket from the hanger in the closet and Jace pulled out his dress coat. "I still cant believe you have that."

"What can I say its hard habit to break, you look nice."

"You too, don't be nervous you've already got her doof."

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Only to your twin brother jackass."

"Fuck off."

"God I miss having you around."

"Same, lets go pick up the girls."

When they arrived they both ran there fingers through their hair, they looked at each other and laughed. Both got out of the car and knocked on the door. Jude answered the door and Tommy's breath got caught in his throat. She was wearing light blue jeans that were skin tight, a deep read shirt that plunged into a steeping v-neck. But he completely lost it when she turned to usher then in and he saw that her back was bear except for three medium sized straps that went across her bear back. He looked at Jace and Jace mouthed, 'Hot!' Tommy smiled and asked, "So where's your coat."

"Are you jealous Tommy?"

"Of course not, but you might get cold you know."

"Sure." Jace was grinning so hard right now that it almost hurt. Although, as he saw Kat walking down the stairs his grin went into a straight line and his heart did a skip. Kat was wearing a black tight dress that had white flowery lace over it and it tied up in a halter. He didn't expect her legs to go on and on when she was so short. But they were killer and she had on simple heals that showed off her cute little feet. Her hair was pulled back in a sexy up do.

"Hi," he muttered out. Tommy stopped arguing with Jude on what coat she should wear to see Kat on the last step and the stupid look on his brothers face. He tapped Jude and pointed. She smiled and then said, "Okay so is everyone ready to go?"

The two by the stairs stopped eye raping each other when they heard Jude. They turned to her and shook their heads yes. Jude watched as Jace extended his hand and Kat took it. Words could not express how happy she was to see this.

Tommy rapped an arm around Jude and walked out of the house with her, totally forgetting about the coat that they were fighting about.

Jude and Kat walked in with their dates and found a table towards the front of the room. People were already drunk and singing, and not too well at that. Jude smiles and ask's. "So how do you stand to listen to the people that sound really bad."

Jace said, "You get really wasted."

"You all can, I'll be the designated driver," said Jude.

"You don't need to, you can drink if you want," said Tommy.

"No, plus if I get up on the stage drunk I'll sound like those people." They all started to laugh.

Ten minutes went by and finally Jace said, "Okay, I've heard from every one that you were this great singer, but I've never heard you, no ones on stage."

"Fine whatever I'll sing. Any requests?"

Kat leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Okay that's a good song."

Jude walked up to the stage and said, "Hi everyone my name's Jude and I'm gonna sing Kiss Me Fool."

The music started and the bar went quite.

Tell me who should I be to make you love me?  
Tell me what does it mean to be alone?  
Can't you see me standing staring out from the distance,  
Hear my cry if you'd only listen...  
Out of focus, into me and you

Everyone in the crowed started to stand and clap. For her she took the mic off its stand and started to walk around the stage. Jace leaned over and said, "You all weren't kidding she rocks." Jude winked at Tommy and started to walk off of the stage towards their table.

Kiss me fool, if you care  
If your words have any meaning.  
Playing it cool is so unfair  
Why this veil of secrecy?  
God forbid, your friends found out what we did  
Why can't someone like you be someone like me?

Jude traced her hand across his shoulders and smiled at him, she walked around the table. Hi fived Jace and headed back to the stage.

Tell me who should I be to make you love me?  
Tell me what does it mean to be alone?  
Can't you see me standing staring out from the distance,  
Hear my cry if you'd only listen...  
Out of focus, into me and you

Touch me fool, if your allowed.  
I'll be dancing in the corner  
It's so cruel to play it proud, take your hands and cover me.  
I'm aware that all in love is fair, but that's no reason to make me feel this way.

Tommy watched as Jude sang and danced seductively on stage, he didn't really mind because her gaze never left his and he felt like they were the only two people in the whole bar. He should be use to the growing sensation in his pants but it still came to him as a shock that she could make him hard just by singing. What he could do to that body, but he HAD to wait.

Tell me who should I be to make you love me?  
Tell me what does it mean to be alone?  
Can't you see me standing staring out from the distance,  
Hear my cry if you'd only listen...  
Out of focus, into me and you

And it hurts me so bad to deny it, oooh  
These feelings are out of control.  
Do you know what it's like to want something so bad...  
And then having to let it go?  
And it hurts me to know that this time in our lives...  
So soon will be in the past  
And you spend it pretending your playing it cool.  
Never knowing,  
Never knowing,  
Never knowing what,  
Never knowing what we should've been.

Jude saw from the stage that Jace had laced his fingers through Kat's and was bringing it up to his lips and lightly kissed it, she was so giddy. Nothing could be better than this. Wait oh no it got better Tommy started to sway in his seat and he was looking at her like he was going to eat her alive. She smiled and blushed.

Tell me who should I be to make you love me?  
Tell me what does it mean to be alone?  
You've got me wondering if I'm good enough.  
Pretty enough, giving enough, special enough

Tell me who should I be to make you love me?  
Who should I be? Who should I be? Ooooh...  
To make you love me?  
Who should I be? Who should I be? Ooooh...  
To make you love me?  
Who should I be? Who should I be? Ooooh...  
To make you love me...?

Jude bowed and started to walk off the stage, everyone got up and started to clap for her. She was blushing. When she walked up to the table to sit down she was pulled close to Tommy and his lips captured hers in a very hungry kiss. The kiss felt like he was starving and starving for her. Which made her tingle. She was about to pull away but his hand went up to her hair and held her face there. She had no choice then to return his feverish kiss. He pulled away and was smiling at her. She was smiling but was beat red. She's never really kissed like that in front of anyone and it was all so new to her. She sat down next to him and smiled at Kat.

Jace leaned over and said, "You rock, they weren't kidding you have some real talent."

"Thanks, I love to sing."

"Well your good at it." She liked Jace, he was already a good friend to her, which was odd because she didn't make friends easily. I mean Kat was the only person she considered a friend friend. Well of course there was her band and Jamie, but she couldn't really talk to them. Her smile was evident. She was truly happy that she could be a close friend with Tommy's brother. It was all falling into place.

No one actually drank much. Jace and Kat had a beer and Tommy had a diet coke. Jace told me he wasn't much of a drinker any more. We decided since we weren't wasted and the other people in the bar sounded like shit that they needed to get the hell out of there, they all agreed to movies at the girls house.

When they arrived it was 10pm but they all were still wired. Tommy asked, "So what do you two have to watch?"

"My family are big on movies, go pick one from the shelf. But no scary movies."

"Why are you afraid of them?"

"No I am…" said Jude. Tommy turned to see over 500 movies on this shelf.

He and Jace went over to it and started to argue. Finally they were playing rock paper sissors. Tommy won. Were watching Indiana Jones, hope you two don't mind. Jude kind of did the snakes and action kind of scared her but it wasn't as bad as a scary movie.

The girls went into the kitchen to make some popcorn and pour some glasses of soda. Kat came out carrying the soda and Jude was still in the kitchen popping popcorn. She heard the door shut and she said, "Do you think they would want anything else?"

"Were fine." Jude turned to see Tommy standing in the doorway not Kat. Tommy smiled then said, "I think we need to talk."

Jude frowned and said, "Oh it's the we need to talk speech that's never a good sign."

"Its nothing like that. But I do want to talk about the fact that I called you my girlfriend today."

"And you didn't mean it, I get it." Jude turned around so he wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes.

"I meant every word I said, I like you Jude, more than I ever imagined I would. I just wanted to tell you that I love being here and not having to worry about us being together. But the fact is when we get back, we have to keep are distance."

"I know, I was going to bring up this very conversation, I just didn't really want to. You know?"

"I know." He walked up to her turned her towards him and wrapped her arms around her back and drug her body against his. The instant that their body's touched a spark went through them both. Jude's arms went up and rested on his shoulders. Suddenly she was being backed up against the counter. She was trapped but she didn't mind it at all. She rose her chin slightly stopping mere inches from his face.

"Jude," he said in a horse voice as he swooped down and kissed her hard. She unwrapped her arms around his neck and trailed them down his chest and to his back. Where she grabbed his shoulder blades and brought him closer. There wasn't any room in between the two bodies.

Tommy slid his hands down the sides of her body and paused right above her butt. She noticed his hands still. She pulled away from his mouth and said, "Do it." She attacked his lips again. He didn't need any more encouragement after that. His hands swooped down to her cheeks and squeezed them. He felt the moan escape her lips and enter his mouth. That sensation took control. He grabbed her again and lifted her up on the counter.

Jude was a little surprised by this but instantly wrapped her legs around his center and brought his body to hers. That's when she felt him. She smiled at him. He noticed then said, "I have no control over that sorry."

"Why apologize? I never said I didn't like it, actually it feels really good." She grinded her hips into him and he jerked a little forward and did a little groan which only made Jude smile wide. She's never heard someone groan from pleasure, well at least not from her.

Tommy grabbed the side of her face and had her lean on it to accommodate his hungry kisses on her neck. His tongue shot out and licked her ear lobe. She did a little jerk which ended up pushing herself against him. One of his hands went up the back of her shirt and Jude slid both of her hands into his shirt and started to rub her hands into his back while leaning into him and arching her back to give him more access to her neck. He slowly traced his way down her chest with his tongue. He placed two sweet kisses at the curve of her breast that has been killing his eye sight all night. She moaned and thrust one of her hands into his hair urging him along. His other hand moved up her shirt and cupped one of her breasts. Suddenly they smelt something burning.

Jude totally forgot about the popcorn. She pulled away and looked at the stove the bag was on fire. She pushed him off of her and she jumped down to get it. She threw it in the sink and started the water. Tommy adjusted his clothes and said, "Well thank god for burnt pop corn."

Jude looked at him like he was a crazy, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm just glad it stopped us before I couldn't hold back any more. To be honest I wasn't thinking I was just acting."

Jude walked over to him wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear, "Do me a favor and think less than," she leaned up and caught his ear between her teeth.

Just then Kat walked through the door asking, "Do I smell bur….oh sorry." She turned and left. Jude smiled and said, "guess we better go join those two before they start doing this." She walked out with her hips swinging and Tommy couldn't get the feeling of her lacy covered breast out of his mind. He wished he was home and could take a nice long cold shower. But no he was in HELL.

Tommy walked into the living room behind Jude. Kat was grinning from the couch were she sat next to Jace. Tommy pulled some of the couch pillows off of the couch and placed them on the floor he sat against them and brought Jude down to sit in between his legs. He wasn't going to give up the only opportunity of physical contact that they could have over being embarrassed. He leaned over brushed her hair to one side and planted a kiss on her cheek. She cuddled back into him and sat there completely content watching Indiana Jones.

Half way through the movie Jude looked over and saw that Kat was now lying on the couch with her head in Jace's lap and he was stroking her hair. Jude tapped Tommy and pointed. He smiled down at her and they shared a mutual understanding of happiness. She looked up at him and he leaned over and kissed her lips. "I cant remember a time I've ever been this happy."

"Diddo." Jude laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She loved just smelling him. He always smelt of peppermint and leather. She cuddled in even closer if that was humanly possible when she realized she loved this man. Oh my god, did I just think what I did.

AN/ Thanks for all the reviews….I love writing this story so far hope you all are enjoying it! :smiles:


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Chapter Seven:

Jeanze13: Kitchen is beginning to become my fav place, more of Kat and Jace in the next chapter. Hope you like Chapter seven!

sweetnothings4u: Anything could happen, glad you like the story, and glad your smiling! By the way so happy to have a new reader. Hope you like the next chapter!

lr2010: Happy to have a new reader, I do put most of the stuff in italics and when I post it, it usually doesn't turn out that way. Does anyone know how to fix that? Thanks again, hope you enjoy the next chapter lots of jommy!

KDV:Glad that you reviewed, and I feel very grateful that you like the story, and I do enjoy my reviews…that's how I know you all like what I'm writing, hope you like the new chapter!

sorrowrayne: Sorry it took so long for me to update the next chapter will be up soon promise…hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the Review!

Twilight Vampire Angel: Thanks for the review, I tried to keep everything in this chapter in the first person, I guess I got carried away with writing I didn't notice that I was doing that, thanks. Hope you like the new chapter!

CassieCakes: Lots of Jommy in this chapter not any Kat or Jace, that's the next chapter. Hope you like this chapter, thanks for the review!

101ISFAN: Glad you like my story so much! ;;smiles;; anyways, lots of jommy in this chapter none of jace, but you will hear from him in the next chapter, really love jace's character right now, glad you do too..Thanks!

Nikki-4: Havent yet decided how things are going to go when they get back to school, but I'm sure I'll come up with something…have a good week and hope you like the new chapter!

letitrain810L Happy to have a new reader, thanks for the support and I'm glad you like how the characters are in the story, hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Niatm: Hope you like the new chapter! Thanks for the review!

love2burn4tim: Hey there, glad you liked the jommy action, this whole chapter's pretty much just Jommy, but way more to come I promise…smiles..thanks for the review!

latrese: Glad your enjoying it, much more jommy action in this chapter, and more to come with jace and kat I promise…thanks for the review!

Jenn6891: glad you caught up…and I hope you enjoy the next chapter…way more to come…thanks for the review!

ghettobabe510: Hope you like the next chapter, thanks for the review!

tanya2byour21: Glad you like Jace, he's adorable, anyways, hope you like the new chapter…and thanks for the reviews!

bbybty9: Who wouldn't love him, and I know what a shame about waisting a perfectly good bag of popcorn(lol) Way more Jommy in this chapter, hope you like it…thanks for the review!

saderia: Glad you loved the jommy in the last chapter because you get more in this one…hope you like it and thanks for the review!

Jude's POV

I woke up to the phone ringing at 4am. I sat up and saw Kat running out of the room down the stairs. Frowning I followed her down the stairs.

"Wow, congrats. Okay we'll see you then, no its okay." Kat was smiling when she hung up the phone. "Sarah had a girl, an hour ago. Mom and dad will be here around 5pm to pick us up."

"Oh okay, that's great. So how about we get back to sleep now."

"Sorry, come on lets go back to bed." My head hit the pillow but I couldn't get back to sleep. There was this little voice in my head telling me that everything would be different as soon as I got back to the city. And I was just going to have to be okay with that.

Tommy's POV

I woke up in a cold sweat. I thought these dreams were in the past, but no they were worse that before. Before I was just imagining what it would be like, but now there was a taste a touch and now I wanted it all. I rolled over and looked at the clock it was 5:30am. I got up and decided that it was best if I went for a jog. Maybe that would clear my head.

I was rounding Jude's cabin, I should have gone the other way, but either way I would have ended up here. I stopped and looked up at the house it was six fifteen, they didn't leave until it was almost one, there was no way she was up yet.

Jude's Pov:

I woke up at six am, she couldn't sleep anymore. I walked down the steps and decided that I needed coffee. I went in and started a pot of coffee. Ten minutes later I pored myself a cup and started to walk out to the porch. I liked sitting out there. I opened the screen door and paused. There he stood just stairing at the house, no now he was stairing at her. How could he possibly be up at this hour.

I walked down to him and said, "Hey there, what are you doing up this early."

"Couldn't sleep."

I rose an eyebrow and smirked while saying, "Bad dreams again, come on I just put on a pot of coffee." Tommy followed me into the kitchen and I noticed him pause at the doorway. Obviously he was remembering their little episode from last night. I blushed and went over to the coffee pot and pored him a cup. When I turned around he was standing right in front of me, once again trapping me in a corner. "Tommy what are you doing?"

"Not thinking." He grabbed my face and brought his face down to mine. I felt a shiver run through my body, I could never get use to this sensation, and frankly I don't think I watntt use to it. I want it to be like this shooting sensation every time, and I want there to be lots of times.

I'm sick of him always leading. I push him back against the opposite counter and he groans as his back hits the counter. He's pushing one of his hands through my hair and the other was being shoved under my sleep shorts., wait no he was shoving his hand inbetwen not just my sleep shorts but also my tight boy shorts. He squeezed my cheek hard and lifted my lower body up and made contact with his growing erection. I loved this feeling. I groaned deeply and pulled him towards Kat's parents bedroom. There was no way I was going to let Kat stop us today. I was going to get to feel him if it was the last thing I did.

I opened up the door and pushed him into the room. I shut the door locked it. When I turned around Tommy was saying something but I couldn't make out what it was, all I could see was his lips moving and imagining them moving over my body. I placed my hand on his lips and shushed him.

Tommy's POV:

She pushed me into a room and locked the door. I said, "Jude are you sure your okay with all of this?" She doesn't seem to hear me, I see the look in her eye its like she was eating me alive and I loved it. She placed her finger on my lips and I took that as a sign that she was fine with this. I grabbed both of her cheeks and she lifted her body to press against me hard. I groaned and carried her towards the large bed. We didn't land on the bed like I wanted. I wanted to lower her down softly. But I tripped and practically fell onto her. He herd her grunt and shift her body up towards him adjusting herself. He smiled and said, "Sorry."

She looked up at him with soft eyes and said, "Teach me things I've never known."

I smiled down at her and bring my lips to meet hers in a slow soft kiss. My lips are seductively taken by Jude's puffy full lips. I groan and pull back looked her in the eyes and asked, "What sort of things do you want to learn?"

I pushed my erection into her abdominal and she moaned. She looked up at me biting her lip and she said, "Anything." I don't even know the sound that came out of my own mouth. I slid my hands up her shirt and cupped her breast. I couldn't believe that I was actually doing this, but as soon as I felt her push her breast hard against my hand and a groan escape her lips. I didn't care anymore, this was right. I slipped my hand into the silk fabric of her bra and found her soft flesh. I watched Jude's eye's close and her face flush. I started to rub it in a circlular motion and loved the soft moans coming out of her.

I pulled my hand out of her bra, she looked at me shocked. I pulled my body to a sitting position bringing her with me. She was looking at me with wide eyes. I could see the questions forming in her eyes and I smiled at her. I took both her hands in mine lifted them above her head, she knew to keep them there. I took the edge of her Nirvana shirt and slowly pulled it over her head. Both of us took a deep breath when the garment hit the floor.

I paused to see her reaction. She grinned at me and unhooked her bra, leaving it floating around on her body. Obviously that was my hint. I slid my hand up to cup her cheek down her neck and slightly pushed her strap down her arm, I repeated the same with my other hand. I inhaled deeply and looked down. They were perfect, small, white, with tiny rose buds for points. I raised my hand and cupped one. She was a perfect fit, it was like my hand was made for her breast. My jeans were so tight they hurt.

Her hands glided to my hands and she placed them above my head. I smiled I should think this was corny but I didn't I felt that way it was romantic and great. I felt her small hands rub up the sides of my stomach and was lifting my shirt off of my body. I laughed slightly as I watched it fall to the floor. Her tiny fingers danced across my chest and found my nipples. It was such an innocent act but it was making my heart swell and my jeans pop.

I leaned into her making her fall back on to the bed softly. Kissing her neck felt like heaven. I had to stop though because I didn't want there to be a hickey. So I moved my mouth down her chest and looked up to see her eyes cloudy with desire. My mouth was hovering over her right breast and she was moaning arching her back towards my mouth but I held it back. I finally swooped down and clamped my mouth on her waiting nipple. I felt her hands on me, one was swiping in her hair and the other was gripping my shoulder, digging her nails into it.

I moved my slow wet kisses towards her other breast. I circle her nipple with my tongue and I hear her sigh. Her legs came up around my hip and pulled my hips down were my erection was pressed fully into her center. I moaned out her name and felt her pull me closer to her and then let go. She was humping me. Fine if she wanted a dry hump so be it. I took both of her hands and brought them above her head holding her in place.

Her nipples were small and rubbing across my chest as I moved on her. It felt like she was burning my chest with hers. I leaned lower and pushed up on her. She screamed. I found her spot! I lowered my head to her ear and licked it slightly while moving on that spot. I felt her tense up and I knew she was about to blow. I looked at her and her eyes were tightly closed. I leaned down and kissed her softly as I pushed myself roughly against that spot. She screamed into my throat and I knew she came. The scream went straight through my body and instantly into my hot member. I was on edge.

Jude's POV:

Oh my god I cannot believe Tommy just made me cum. That was the best feeling in the world. Oh no, he's still hard. What should I do. I frowned and then an idea popped into my head. I pushed Tommy over and straddled his hips.

Tommy's POV:

What was she doing? God I loved her on top. The way her body curved and the mounts on her chest were in perfect view. She was a goddess and she belonged to me. I watched her as her hands went down to my running shorts. She hooked her hands in the sides of them and started to pull them down my hips. I grabbed her hands and asked, "Jude what are you doing?"

She smiled at me wickedly, "Learning." She pulled both my boxers and shorts down and my member shot up. I watched her eyes pop out of her head, well almost. I guess I was a little bigger than she thought I would be. I smiled at the thought. Just the tips of her fingers brushed the head of my penis. I was seriously going to die. Her fingers were calloused from years of guitar playing, but I didn't care, I actually loved the feeling of rough fingers on myself. She gripped my penis at the base firmly and I watched her deeply inhale as she slid her hand up and down. I loved this feeling. I flung my head back and closed my eyes.

I was just enjoying the sensation of it all. Taking everything in with my eyes closed I was just feeling, but then I felt something wet slide across the tip of me. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Jude leaning over and she licked me. I groaned really loud and my eyes popped open. I watched as she opened her mouth wide and took me in her mouth. I was not longer closing my eyes I wanted to watch her learn every inch of me. I brushed some hair behind her ear and she looked up and locked eyes with me. I could see the blush and I smiled slightly. I felt her lick me while sucking and my eyes rolled back and my breath came rushing out and in. I could fell her head start to move faster and she was now twisting her head while bobbing it.

I was arching my back and my mouth was wide open, "Jud…" I couldn't hold it any longer I came. Then I felt bad because I didn't really want to come in her mouth. But when I looked up there was no spitting or gross look on her face, but she was wiping the side of her mouth. I smiled at her and hooked my hand behind her neck and brought her face down to mine for a kiss, I could taste myself in her and I loved it. She stuck her tongue in my mouth and I sucked on it while lightly scrapping my teeth against it. She moaned, I could not believe this was my innocent Jude. Well she wasn't that innocent anymore.

Jude was lying on me and I was stroking her hair when we heard footsteps in the hall. Jude looked up and said, "Kat's up time to get dressed."

"Cant we just hide in here for awhile."

"Nope, come on. By the way that was great."

"Your telling me, are you sure it was your first time doing that."

She blushed and kissed me lightly then climbed off the bed. I watched her pt on her bra and shirt and adjust her hair before I moved off the bed to put on my own shirt.

We walked out of the room just as Kat was coming out of the kitchen. "What were you two doing in my parents room."

"Talking.." I cut her off by saying, "How about we all go get some breakfast, I'll finish my jog home take a shower and meet you guys back here with Jace in say 40 minutes."

Kat dropped the issue about the room and said, "Sure see you then." Kat walked up stairs and Jude walked me outside. I laced are fingers together and said, "Jude you don't regret anything we did in there do you?"

"Not at all, I've never felt that before, it was great. I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye." I leaned down and brushed my lips across hers one last time before I started to run back towards the my Ma's house.

AN/ Just wanted to post this chapter up…sorry its not very long I was going to add in breakfast but I think I'm not going to write that until tomorrow or the next day and I really wanted to post more up…so hope you all liked it…and thank you so much for all the great reviews I'm getting…love it!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

AN........Well first off I need to tell you all how SORRY I truly am I have left you all hanging for way too long. I finally have the time to continue with this fic and that feels way good. I must admit I was a bit discouraged because in dec during finals my laptop blew up and everything was lost and I didn't feel like I could continue with anything...But now I really want to go back and try to finish all my fics. So SORRY again and I hope I still have some fans out there. THANKS I appreciate all the support...Alisha

AN: Sorry that its short I didn't want to start it on the next day yet...but I'm back to writing and hopefully the next chapter will be out of my head and written up. Thanks

japaneseteagirl-Glad that you like my story so much that you read it so often and I am SOO SORRY its been so long have fun with this chapter next will be up soon..peace

GracieLacey 2008-Hey Gracie thanks for the comment love the support even though its been forever I do appreciate it and don't forget to rag on me if I take too long...Glad you like it.

Heather- Hey Heather very glad you started to read and if you want to email me you can at darkangelmnl at hotmail dot com...you have to do your email like that if you want it to show up...thanks.

Christine Tarragon -Well the next chapter is the first day back from the weekend and I might toss in some school drama keep reading to find out...thanks for the review.

lindsay44- Always love new readers hope your finding it exciting-keep reviewing and I'll keep posting. thanks

CassieCakes- More Jommy action to come promise-not so much in this chapter but it will be major in the next few-thanks for the review.

ghettobabe510- Sorry it took so long for the post hope you like the next chapter-thanks again

thinkpink14148- I appreciate the fact that you like it hope your still reading.

aztckarla- Thanks it will get hotter but not till the next chapter...

Nikki-Hey nikki hope your well and thanks for the review.

thasinger123- Next chapter they will be back to school wait and see...thanks for the review

Jenn6891-thanks love the support from ya' and hope you like the next chapter

letitrain810- Sorry it took so long-but here you go not as hot as the last chapter but that will come soon promise

Joseph Santiago-Thanks I think I was getting lazy and I haven't written anything for a few months so if there is anything that you notice in this feel free to pass it along nothing wrong with that..thanks hope your still reading.

meeshell72 2008-08-05 -Thanks for the suggestion desk makeouts are always hot hot hot...thanks for the review

volleygal905 2008-08-05 -thanks a lot and I hope you like this chapter Jace opens up a little about his past.

;atrese 2008-08-05 -thanks always love to hear from you hope you like this next chapter way more Jommy to come in the next few chapters promise

bbybty9 2008-08-05 -LOL laughed when I read your review but loved it so thanks for the laugh and hope you like the next chapter way way more Jommy to come PROMISE.

LindaISFan -I'm really glad that everyone is liking Jace. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

TragicCure-Well more is here just a lot late sorry for that hope you like it.

scrubslover-I think you might be right and I do love his reaction too- hope you enjoy it.

love2burn4tim-Thanks for the awesome review as usual...and I did add in the smack just for you wink wink...hope you like it way more jommy to come...luvs

Jeanze13- Breakfast is more about Jace and Kat hope you like it but more to come promise hopefully soon too

tanya2byour21- Thanks Tanya! I will try to post more as soon as possible...hope you like my next chapter..

saderia-Thanks for the review hope you like the next chapter more soon!

Tommy's POV

I ran hard feeling the wind hit my face cooling it and making it sting from the coldness. But that didn't stop me I had to get home and get ready to take my girl out. When will the next time I actually get to be alone with her anyway. I ran up the steps with a little skip in my steps and my Ma' noticed right away. She stopped me on the steps before I could head up stairs and wake up Jace. "Thomas Quincy, what did you do?"

"Ma' what makes you think I did anything, can't I be happy?"

"Yes but considering you were out and for longer than you usually take I take it that you ran into a little friend of yours is that correct?"

"Can never pull a fast one on you Ma' of course I ran into Jude. But isn't that what you wanted to happen?"

"Yes but I didn't want you to be ALONE with her until you both were done with that school."

I smirked a little to myself she made it sound like we were both in high school. "Ma' nothing happened okay. But if I don't go wake up Jace were going to be late."

"Late?"

"Were taking the girls to breakfast, now if you don't mind I need a shower." I turned to run up the steps but should have known better than to turn my back on my Ma' she smacked the back of my head I could tell that that was just the beginning so I ran up the remaining steps before she could do anymore bodily harm to me. When I reached the top step Jace came out of his room scratching his head wearing nothing but PJ pants. "Hey get your ass dressed were picking up the grils in twenty...and if your not ready I'm leaving without you, so get a move on it will ya'?"

"Wow give me a moment to wake the hell up will ya'? Wait I know that smile you got some...What the hell were you thinking?"

Why does everyone think I'm guilty of something. Maybe cause I was guilty. I should be ashamed of myself seeing one of my students. But I just couldn't be so I grinned and said, "Nothing happened....much....get dressed." I walked into my room and slammed the door in my brothers face before he could say anything. Yep that's how I'm going to be handling my family from now on escaping before I can get the lecture. Because lets face it there will be a lecture, I might have escaped two right now but soon there will be one.

Jude's POV

I was still blushing from what happened and Kat would not drop it. I didn't want to tell her, I'm just to shocked. "Kat you should wear the purple shirt. It's a really good color for you skin."

"You think?"

"Yeah for sure. We better hurry up they will be here soon." I turned and slipped on my Romones T-shirt. I refused to change my style he liked me for me and the was it. I left my hair down and just put on some lip gloss. I laid out on the bed and watched Kat go through every piece of clothing that she owns. "Wear the black jeans, trust me."

"Fine I'll trust you today only because my mind is somewhere else, but don't get use to it. Remember that I am the fashion Guru and your the Rock Goddess. So come on spill what really happened in my parents bedroom."

"Kat it was really nothing we just made out that was it."

"Fine I'll let it drop but one day you will tell me what hap..." She got cut off mid-sentence to a car pulling up. We both smiled and rushed down stairs.

Tommy's POV

I slid behind the wheel while saying, "So are you going to tell Kat?"

I looked at my brother and expected him to answer me with a actual answer instead of the, "About what?"

With my eyebrow raised I looked at him with skepticism, "You aren't serious If you plan on having any relationship with her at all you need to tell her about the other girl in your life."

"I suppose. Just let me do it on my own time...I mean it!"

"Sure, lets just drop it where here anyway" I saw the change in my brothers eyes as he watched the girls walk down the steps of their cabin. He really did like her and that meant that I needed to get involved for the better...even if it meant hurting them. That way he won't get hurt later. Jace stepped out and let Jude slide into the seat next to me while he grabbed Kats hand and escorted her to the backseat with him. I smiled leaned over and brushed my lips across hers for a light kiss. I love the look on her face when I pulled away the way her lips curved into that smile made my stomach do a flip, that was a new feeling. How can someone who was seven years younger make me feel this way. I will never know how she does it, but I plan on spending the rest of my life trying to figure that out. Wait did I just think that, does that mean I want to be with her for the rest of my life? Wow this was just too much to think about with me driving and with her staring at me like that.

When we got to the restaurant we picked the back booth that was away from the rest of the guests. I of course sat net to Jude and Kat next to Jace. They really were a striking couple. I waited till the food arrived and then I started to ask the questions that I knew my brother would avoid like the plague. "So Kat answer me this, how do you feel about children?"

"I love them...I hope to have some later on in life. I always hated being an only child. Why do YOU want to know that." I yelp a little from the hard kick in the shin that my brother planted there.

Jace grunted and said, "He asked because he is nosey and protective. He knows that I really like you and he also knows there is only one thing that MIGHT get in the way."

"You really like me?"

"Yeah of course, anyways I guess I should have told you already but I have a four year old daughter."

Kat's eyes lit up and my smile was evident she smiled at him and said, "Really what's her name?"

"Rose she's with her mother this weekend. This doesn't bother you?"

"Of course not." I felt Jude poke me and my attention was drawn back to her. I nodded my head to the side and she followed me out of the booth. I needed to talk to her and Jace needed some time with Kat to seal the deal.

Jude's POV

I didn't know why I was nervous but I was when I got into the back seat of the car with him. I guess he was giving Kat some time with Jace without us but I wonder why his face went from carefree to serious all of a sudden. "Jude I don't want to go back to the way things were but we have to."

"I know, its going to be hard but I think we can handle being professional for the time being. I just wish we could stay....never mind there is no point in thinking like that we have to go back to the way things were. And that's it." I watched the pain in his eyes and I knew my eyes were a mirror image. I grabbed his face in between my hands and brought his lips down to mine in a hungry kiss one that would have to hold us for the next four months. I felt him move his body closer to mine so I leaned back and rapped my legs around him giving us no room in between ourselves. We fit like one. I moved my hands around his back and pulled him closer to me. I felt as though I was being ripped apart from myself. That this was the only reason for me to breath and it was being taken away from me. The drivers door opened and Jace got in with Kat we pulled away and looked at each other, the sadness was still there.

We untangled ourselves and sat next to each other. Tommy rapped an arm around me and whispered, "The four months will fly by." I smiled up at him and kissed him once more before opening my door and getting out with Kat.

The ride home with Kat and her parents was okay. They were a little concerned when they noticed how quite and upset we looked. They kept asking us what was wrong. Well if you really want to know we fell for these older twins that we cant really be with yet and its breaking our hearts but we lied and assured them that nothing was the matter with us, that we were just tired for the long weekend. All I could think about now was that tomorrow was a school day. One reason to be excited about school-but also to be totally annoyed and hating it at the same time. There he will be so close yet so far away. Lets see if I can look but not touch. Wait maybe this could be fun.....................


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Well what can I say thank you all for still reading I feel like utter shit for not updating my stories like I should it just keeps getting harder and harder to just sit and write lately…its like I'm in my own personal hell…I moved in with family down south and now I know why we weren't close with to begin with…BUT I'm determined to make it work! Hopefully I can steal a few hours to my stories! Oh and if you like Twilight…Like I DO! I started a new Twilight fic….Thanks again guys..hope your all well!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jommy4L210

Thanks I'm glad that your liking my story

Nikki-4

Wait no longer first day back at school…kind of juicy hope you like…thanks.

tanya2byour21

Thanks Tanya hope you like the next chapter.

Jenn6891

Thanks I'm glad to be writing again hope you enjoy!

volleygal905

Well I hope you like the first part of the torture…lol!

j

thanx for the review hope you like the next chapter.

Jeanze13

Hope you like the next chapter, glad you liked the last chapter!

thinkpink14148

Glad you like the story, and that wasn't that big of a cliffhanger, but still SORRY…hope you like the next chapter.

101ISFAN

Shit!! You're right, sorry didn't realize that if I ever go back I'm taking that out…thanks for catching it I had to re-read some chapters so I could remember what I wrote and where I wanted to go in these next chapters…so sorry again, and good eye!!!

love2burn4tim

I'm so glad that you like all my story's and I will try to update as soon as I can sorry, but I cant make any promises right now since I'm moving and starting a new job. I'll try though. Thanks for the great review!!!

meeshell72

Hope you loved this chapter thanks for the Review!!!

sorrowrayne

Thanks for the review hope you like the next chapter.

Chapter Nine-

Jude's POV

Yeah like I really thought I could sleep that night. I swear I woke up two hours after I finally fell asleep. I was really tired...but I pushed that out of my mind with a cold shower. Finally knowing what Tommy meant by bad nights. On my way to school I stopped and grabbed a cup of coffee...a REALLY strong cup. Walking into school was like every other day except that my eyes were alert looking for a certain teacher. I knew he would be some where I could see him just where was I to go to? I was right I found him in the Cafe sitting with the other teachers eating breakfast. I know he didn't want to but I also knew that he wanted to be in sight of me. I smiled at him when are eyes locked. They held for a brief moment before someone said something to Tommy so he had to avert his eyes. I looked around and spotted Kat sitting on a table reading a book. When I reached her she said, "Knew you would end up here."  
"Am I that predictable?"  
She looked up from her book and said with a smirk, "Only when it comes to him, how did you sleep?"  
"Like shit and you?"  
"Like wise but to my surprise I had an email waiting for me this morning."  
"I'm glad...They sure are something."  
"Yeah something delicious served up on a stick."  
"Kat your crazy but so right." I took one final look at Tommy as the bell rang. Off to first period. I could not wait until my music class.  
I walked into music class and looked at Tommy's desk he wasn't there. Why wasn't he here?!? I walked to my seat and sat down hoping that he would show up soon. The tardy bell rang and everyone was in their seats and there was no teacher. What was he doing? He sprinted into class and said, "Sorry I'm a little late. Today I will be passing around a sign up sheet for our individual practices. You are required to sign up for two after school sessions with me." He placed it on the desk that was closest to his and smiled. I hated that my desk was in the middle of the room by the time I got that sheet all the close sessions would be taken up oh well.  
Tommy went to his desk sat down and said, "I would like you all to do your exercise in your work books chapter three while waiting for the sign up sheet." I took out my book but there was no need for me to do it since I have done everything in that work book up to chapter five. It was all too simple, simple reading and composing. I opened it to look like I was doing something but I sat there with my eyes glued to my teacher. I raised my hand, Tommy looked at me like I was on dope. I smirked and waited until he said, "Yes Miss Harrison?"  
"Umm this problem is giving me some difficulty Can you help me?"  
"Sure you may come up." I smiled and he knew what I was doing. I walked up front with my work book sat in the chair by his desk and opened up my work book. I pointed to a problem that would give someone else some difficulty but not me. He scooted closer to have a look and I watched his eyebrow shoot up and a slow grin come across his beautiful face. "Look here is you mistake." He rested his hand on my paper and I leaned over brushing my breast against his arm and pointed to the problem but while pointing I brushed my finger over his hand. I heard a slow intake of his breathing and then I pulled back and said, "Thanks Mr. Quincy I get that now, can you look at the other problem on the next page?"  
He smiled and flipped the page and then he saw it I wrote in pencil 'Meet me in the bathroom on the third floor at 11:42, see you then' I smiled as his eyes got wide. "Thanks for your help Mr. Quincy."  
I looked around the room and saw that nobody was watching so while I got up I brushed my hand up his arm over his shoulders and walked back to my desk with a little sway in my walk. I knew he was watching and cursing me under his breath. I sat down on my desk and sure enough there was the sign up sheet. And sure enough all the good dates were taken. The earliest one was the Monday that the seniors got back from New York. Oh well at least I will get to spend extra time with him after not being able to see him for three whole days since we all are suppose to leave Thursday night. I signed up for Monday and that Friday. Then I passed the slip behind me and went to work on chapter six in my workbook.

Tommy's POV.

I sat there watching her walk back to her desk. That girl knew what she was doing and knew it would drive me wild. I wish the innocent little Jude was back. The one who still tempted me just didn't throw me over the edge like this one. Where did all this confidence come from. Oh wait I know from this weekend away. Oh what a weekend away it was. I have to stop thinking about her I have to concentrate on the work in front of me. I wonder if I should actually meet her what was up with her. She knew that as soon as the lunch bell rang that every student would be in the cafe or the front field. So she knew that we would be alone but it was still risky. Oh well I will go and tell her that this was unacceptable behavior. At least that's what I hope will happen.  
I cannot believe that I'm walking up these steps right now. I should be on my way to the Cafe like everyone else but no, here I am doing as I'm told. Why? I have no idea why...oh yes because she drives me mad. Absolutely bonkers. There she was standing outside the bathroom doors looking like my own personal rock god. I looked around and saw that the hall was empty just like she planned. God she will be the death of me. She smiled at me and then bit her lower lip, oh how I loved it when she did that.

She walked into the bathroom and I headed down the hall towards it. I paused and then turned into the bathroom. She grabbed me by my tie and pushed me up against a stall door. I was instantly hard.

Jude's POV-

I knew he would come, he can't take it just like me. I bet the craving was eating him alive like it was eating me. I smiled at him, bit down on my lip and walked into the bathroom across from me. I didn't know what came over me but when he walked in I grabbed his tie and pushed him not so softly against the closest stall door. His hands found my hair and tangled roughly in the curls. His lips found mine and I moaned into his mouth. I loved the way our mouths fit together so easily like they were made for each other. We heard giggling coming from the hall. Tommy opened up the stall and shoved us in it. I was stupid I shouldn't have put us in danger, Tommy's job was at stake. We hopped up on the toilet and held on to each other. It seems like this bathroom was the local make out stop two horny teenagers found there way into it and soon all you could hear was heavy petting then you heard the rip of fabric and a girl say, "Josh I liked those panty's."

I bit my lip and looked up at Tommy. He looked down at me and whispered lightly, "I'm a teacher I shouldn't allow two students to be fucking in the bathroom."

"Should I point out the irony in that statement." That's when we heard it they started to go at it right there in the girls bathroom on the third floor. Tommy was pressed against me so tightly that I couldn't but help rub myself against him, I was sorry to say that this was kind of hot. He looked down at me with a look that said stop but his eyes were clouding over. I leaned over and captured his earlobe in between my teeth. I heard him give a little moan in response and I knew I had him.

Tommy's POV

I feel like I'm back in high school. Sneaking into a bathroom hiding like a criminal and listening to something that I shouldn't be. And then worst of all Jude was biting her lip and moving against me, I mean I'm only a man after all. Like how am I suppose to control myself when she's doing that. Then I felt her teeth on my ear and I caved in and moaned. Not loud I had to control myself because if these kids heard us in here I would be fired. God what am I doing. I leaned back and looked into her face. I couldn't stand it I pushed her hair back and kissed her with urgency. I lifted my hand from around her back and pressed it firmly to her breast. It was kind of thrilling knowing we could be caught in any minute but I really didn't care at this moment. All I could think about was how perfect this woman felt in my hands. I heard the other couple give a scream and then a few grunts and I knew they were done so I stopped. And placed my hand to my mouth that indicated for her to be quite.

She shook her head and we both unintentionally held our breaths. We heard the pair get up wash their hands and then giggle on the way out the door. We both let our breaths out and Jude said, "That was close, looks like I'm not the only one who thinks this bathroom is private."

"We shouldn't have done this."

"I know I'm sorry I just cant help but be with you, you drive me crazy. I just…"

"I know its mutual but that does not excuse our bad behavior. We have to stop this for now."

"Okay I will be nothing but exceptional student behavior from now on."

"I'm sure you will be," I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice, "come on time to go."

"Before we go give me one more kiss please." I leaned over and brushed my lips across hers in a light passionate kiss. When I pulled away I said, "Okay you go out first make sure its clear when it is tap on the door and start walking down the hall." She smiled kissed me again and left our stall. I waited for the tap and then left the bathroom. Thank god we didn't get caught it was a close one. But now I just have one minor problem in my pants.

I forgot that for the next six weeks that I would be spending an extra hour after school with one of my students to work on their solo piece. First was Rebecca James. Pretty but dumb as a doornail. But I wasn't suppose to think that because I was a teacher and young minds need sculpting if she's a senior and still a floozy then probability that she would be one for the rest of her life was evident. She was so dense she showed up with barely anything done. Some lines on a piece of paper for lyrics and it was cheesy as hell too. I had to stop myself from cringing when she sang it. Then she boasted how she had the best voice in the class. I needed a drink. I humored her for the hour than booked it before she could hit on me because I knew that's what she wanted to do. And I was taken by an innocent vixen.

Jude's POV-

When I got home I threw myself onto my bed and fell asleep, I needed the sleep, since last night I barely got any sleep at all. I awoke three hours later to my phone going off. I wanted to push it off my bed and go back to sleep but I knew that ring tone it was Kat. I opened my eyes and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey girl, where were you at lunch?"

"Umm…well it's a long story but I kind of got stuck in the bathroom."

"What were you sick?"

"No umm I was using the bathroom and then a couple came in and I didn't leave my stall until they left."

"I feel like your leaving out details for your little story, so you want to tell me what really happened?"

"Not really, lets just say I wanted some alone time with someone and we ended up almost getting caught and now that someone is a little pissed off at me."

"Jude, you should have known better than do anything at the school, hello its his JOB."

"I know that now, and I'm sorry. I'll be on my best behavior from now on I swear it."

"Well I sure hope you are. What are you doing?"

"I was sleeping but I'm kind of glad that you woke me I have to get my homework done, it would really suck if I failed and Tommy and I would have to wait one more year."

I heard Kat snort and then say, "K, I see you tomorrow…stay out of trouble!" I frowned into the phone and hung up. I didn't just tell her that I would behave myself for her to leave me alone. I planed on keeping my word. All I needed was us to get caught and Tommy hate me for the rest of our lives because I cost him his job and reputation.


	10. Chapter 10

temporaryinsanity91

Thanks for the fact of the day….I'm glad that your liking the story enjoy the chapter.

CassieCakes

You really think that I would have them get caught?!?! No…hope you like the new chapter!!!

Nikki-4

Well you can tell me how she does with her behavior I think she did alright…hope you enjoy!!!

JommyLoveForever

Glad your loving it, cause I'm loving writing it.

love2burn4tim

There first time is coming up REALLY SOON…but not in this chapter but there is plenty of JOMMY action…hope you enjoy and thanks for reading and enjoying my fics…ENJOY!!!

101isfan

Glad you think its still good and sorry that its been so long will try to write them quicker but Its been hard…I'll try though…Hope you like this chapter…thanks for the reviews!!!

thinkpink14148

Sorry I know I suck its just hard to find time and energy to sit and write but I do appreciate you telling me to….it keeps me motivated to keep up with writing!!! Thanks.

tanya2byour21

Hey Tanya…of course she will be on her very best behavior…hehe…hope you like the chapter!!!!

Jeanze13

Thanks I enjoyed writing the bathroom scene it was too funny…hope you like this chapter and thanks for al the great reviews…

Jommy4L210

Thought that what??? Thanks for the review hope you like this chapter!!!!!

AN: KAY sorry that I took so long I seriously am really sorry. Anyways The next chapter is the Seniors trip and I wanted to ask you guys a question….SHOULD JUDE CUT HER HAIR???? I can't decide by myself so please help me out…..Thanks and Read and Review!!!!!!!

Chapter Ten

Tommy's POV

What the hell its been two weeks and she still isn't really talking to me, she doesn't even look at me. When I call her cell it's the same thing she's very formal and never my Jude. Did I really scare her that bad. This is definitely not what I wanted. I wanted her back even if it was a little risky. That would be better than being totally ignored. I ran into her once at the store and she called me Mr. Quincy and told me to have a nice day. What the hell is up with her. Maybe I didn't scare her and she just doesn't want to deal with me at all…maybe forever. I really want to talk to her but how can I when its Mr. Quincy this and that. I hate this I don't know what to do. Now its Tuesday and I'm leaving Thursday morning for that stupid trip that I agreed to. I really didn't need to but I felt kind of obligated since my mom already said she would. Seriously though they could have found someone else. At least I'll be back to my semi-home I did spend four years there and loved every minute of it.

Jude's POV:

ITS KILLING ME. Yes I know its what he wants but seriously if I have to keep acting all cookie cutter around him anymore I'm going to die from frustration. I found a way that semi works ignore his very presence. I don't go into the Café and look for him I see him in class and keep to my work…which is way to easy I'm like a month or two a head of the class and we didn't even have that long left in this stupid freakin school. We needed to talk and I mean actual talk. I still needed to know if he felt anything towards me, since we've been acting this way it kind of feels like were this way. Gosh this is so confusing. I'm leaving in two days maybe the time away from each other will be a good thing. We need to learn how to exist without each other. Without it being an US.

So here I am sitting in class with Kat kicking my chair and then I see her hand a little white note to me saying, "Jace called me last night, he says that Tommy's been really off lately when he talks to him. He asked me to ask you if you will talk to him."

I frowned so this means I can no longer ignore him that I have to have a meaningful conversation with him and try to still stay distant. They are asking way to much from me. I sighed and wrote, "Sure I will stop by his place after school. I mean I only have till the end of today and tomorrow before I board on the plain for the five days. I still can't believe that your not going since we pretty much have full range of New York and its fashion center."

She wrote back, "Good now Jace can stop bugging me about it. And I told you I really need to focus on my school work. I am this close to failing." I read it the crumbled it and turned my attention back to the teacher or at least that's what it looked like. But in reality all I could think about was how I was suppose to deal with Tommy and what could be bothering him.

The day went by so slow that I could have shot myself! But finally the last bell rang and I walked snail pace towards the music rooms. Oh what was I going to do. I walked into the room and stopped dead in my tracks he was already gone. Great now what was I suppose to do. Was I expected to go to his house. Why not? Not like the school sent out spy's or something. So I got into my Mustang and drove over to his house. I stood on the steps for a long time but what was I suppose to do. I knocked and no answer. I knew he was there, his car is right there. Okay so I tried the door and of course it was unlocked no one locks their doors around here anymore anyway. I open it and poke my head through the door and I could hear music going, not just any but Korn. Where was it coming from. I stepped into the house shutting the door and making my way towards the music. It was coming from a door that was in the kitchen it felt silly to knock when I was already in the house so I slowly opened it and saw stairs leading down. Must be the basement. I descended the stairs and nearly fainted at the sight before me. Oh my god was he unbelievable. There he was in black shorts that hung low on him, I could see the sweat dripping down his back because he wasn't wearing any shirt. I was in heaven or my own personal hell. I saw the radio and I pushed the button to switch the song. He spun around so fast that I nearly fainted. "Sorry I guess I should have called."

He did the one thing that I did not expect. He stalked over to me and grabbed me roughly by the arms and pulled me down to the mat he was working out on. I was stunned into submission I did not fight him one bit, and to tell the truth a little excited. He pinned my hands above my head and straddled my hips. I couldn't recognize the look in his eyes, he looked half crazed. His mouth came crushing down on mine and I let out a long awaited moan. A moan I've been holding in for the past two weeks. I loved this man and I was crazy to stay away from him. Tommy pulled away from my mouth and trailed hot headed kisses down my neck. I arched my back and tugged at my arms I wanted to touch him. He released them and pushed his fingers through my hair. My hands went for his sweaty back muscles. You would think that it would bother me, but it didn't.

"There was a reason for me coming here you know."

He looked up at me and said, "But now there's a whole other reason." One of his hands slid down my body under my shirt and up over my bra. He was rougher than usual but I liked it. He tugged the cup down over my breast and it hurt but it felt great. I could only moan.

He was pinching and massaging me and I couldn't get enough but I came here for a purpose. "I wanted to ask you what's been bothering you."

"Isn't it obvious." He pushed his hardness into me and I screamed at the contact that I've been lacking these past few weeks. I pushed my hand into the back of his shorts and to my surprise he was commando. I squeezed his cheek and pushed him even harder into me. What were we doing, was I ready for this? No…Yes…Oh god he's good.

Tommy's POV:

First she shows up down here in the very place that I go to get rid of dirty thoughts of her than she asks me what's bothering me and now she's grabbing at me from behind and pushing me into her. God I have to stop this before we go any farther but I don't want to. At least now yet. Her leg came around my hip and hooked. She was pushing me. Alright I can play it her way for a little while. I rolled onto my back and she smiled down at me. I placed my hands on the bottom of her top and tugged it a little. She smiled and shock her head and grabbed the hem and pulled it over her head. Oh god, I arched my back and positioned my head right above her lacy covered breast. I blew my breath onto her and saw little raised bumps form smiling to myself I brought my hand up and lightly brushed a nipple with my finger. Hearing her groan like that made my plan of seduction go out the window. I bit down on the edge of her bra and pulled the lace down exposing her breast. I licked the edge starting at the top and slowly brought my tongue down on the side. When I reached her nipple I slowly circled it talking my time. By now Jude's hands were in my hair tugging at it from all angles and I really never thought that I would love a girl to do that but I really do. Well at least from my Jude.

Jude started to rock her hips against me and I nearly lost it. I needed her mouth again. I placed on hand behind me to support us up and one hand grabbed her head and pulled her face down to kiss me. I felt it then, her hand was on my stomach going lower and lower. It was starting to go inside my shorts. Should I stop this? Too late now she's got her goal. She was stroking me I grunted and slid my hand down her, in between her breast and down to the button on her jeans. She was tugging at me now, and I was on the brink but I couldn't be the only one so I tugged her zipper down fast and slid my hand into her jeans. I pulled my lips away from hers and bit her neck slightly. I could feel her slow down with her strokes so I started out slowly rubbing circles into her. She moaned against my ear and I couldn't take it anymore. I went further into her jeans and slid a finger into her. She stopped what she was doing and was wide eyed. I froze and asked, "Sorry, are you okay?"

She smiled and whispered in a faint voice, "Fine just a little surprised don't stop, I want to feel you." I pulled my hand out of her pants and pulled her up off the Mat. She was frowning…I pulled her up the stairs into the kitchen through the living room and up the stairs into my room. I placed her on the bed and started to work her jeans off of her body. "Tommy what are you doing?"

"Just sit back and enjoy, I was in a rush down there, this should be way more enjoyable…after all I am your teacher."

She smiled at me then said, "By all means teach me." I grinned down at her and slid my hands into the sides of her underwear and slid them down one side at a time. I leaned over her and kissed her trailing my kisses down her body until I was right above her center. Looking back at her face I could see that she was all flushed. I knew she was ready. I swept a finger down her slit and heard her whimper. I placed my mouth on her, as soon as my tongue made its first flick my finger swept into her and she arched. I loved this, it felt right. I circled her with my tongue as I slipped in another finger she was so tight. I never have felt someone so tight and now she was clenching herself around my fingers as the moved in and out of her. She was arching more and grinding to my rhythm. I knew she was on the brink so I slid my other hand up her stomach and softly cupped her breast gently squeezing. She came and I made a final lap with my tongue enjoying the sweet juices of my soon to be lover, even if it wasn't going to happen today, she will be mine.

Jude's POV:

I don't know where I was just at but I sure was pretty damn high. I came down and opened my eyes to see two beautiful blue ones hovering over mine looking for my reaction. I smiled a slow drawn out one but a deep loving one. God when should I tell him that I'm madly in love with him. So how do I go back to ignoring him after this.

I smiled at him and rapped my legs around him to bring him to me when I felt him still stiff as wood. I slipped my hand down his back into the back of his shorts and around to the front of him and grasped his length fully in my hand. He hitched his body and said, "Jude you don't have to do that, I'm fine."

"I can tell your fine, now roll over." He complied to me and rolled over I straddled him pushed his shorts off of his body an gave him a few strong strokes. I could feel him already pre-cumming in my hand. God he's turned on right now and I love the fact that I made him that way. I pushed his erection towards his stomach and then placed my southern lips onto it. He crooked his eyebrow and I just smiled at him. I then started to slide my lips across his cock. Up and down. My own excitement adding to the rhythm. I took both his hands in mine and then brought them to my breasts. He got the picture. And while he was busy up there I reached behind him and started to fondle with his balls while still riding him up and down. His hands stopped and his body tensed I knew what was going to happen so I stopped dead in my tracks pulled my lower body off of him and he let out a frustrated sound. I just ignored him and slid off the bed onto my knees and then yanked on him legs for him to follow me. He was now sitting on he edge of the bed with my head positioned right above him. I took his hips in my hands and squeezed hard on them. While I flicked my tongue to the tip of him and then rapped my mouth tightly around him. I heard a intake of breath as I started to move up and down on him. I fastened my pace and felt the his grip on my hair tighten. I pulled back flicked his tip and ran my tongue up and down him then as I took him in my mouth again he came. I loved the taste of him, and will never get over it. Its like my own personal addiction.

We both climb up onto the bed and I turn and he raps his arm around my waist and pulls my naked sweaty body up to meet his. He kisses the back of my neck and whispers, "I've missed you so much."

"So is that what's been bothering you?"

"Duh, hello. I mean I ran into you at SaveMart and you acted like nothing was going on…like I was a stranger."

I was truly stunned by this I didn't know that he felt like this. "I'm sorry I thought you didn't want to be together until after school let out, and the only way I wouldn't want more was to just ignore you all together, I never imagined…"

"That I would miss your sarcastic little behind." He slapped my behind playfully. I smiled and turned around and kissed him. "Jude I won't be here this weekend. I just wanted to let you know."

Not like it mattered since I wasn't either but I was curious, "Why where are you going to be?"

"I'm one of the teachers going on the senior trip."

"Well poor seniors, I mean with Coach going they had free reign of New York him being a closet drunk and won't give a damn. But now looks like they have to actually go to museums and crap like that." I am so not going to tell him until we meet at the airport. The look on his face will be priceless.

"I'll try to be easy on them maybe I'll even pretend to be sick one day and they can have that day to themselves. That way I can sleep or go visit my old school or something."

"That sounds nice. I'm sorry but I actually have to go, its getting late." He frowned but when I was about to say something he covered my mouth with his in one of they most passionate kisses that we've ever shared. I signed and then got off the bed and started to gather my clothes.

AN:// So next Chapter is the trip and more JOMMY action…BUT QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS?!?!?! DO YOU WANT JUDE'S HAIR CUT BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER I CAN'T MAKE UP MY MIND!!!!!TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Jude's POV

I was so nervous I cannot believe that I didn't tell him while I was laying there naked next to him. I'm stupid but then again it is nice to have the upperhand for once. Okay now I'm okay. I can walk into this airport and march up to him! I got out of the car waved to my dad and started to walk into the airport to with my head held high. I spotted are little group right away. There was the other nineteen students and Tommy waving around a sign in sheet. Of course Coach was just sitting there doing nothing, just like all of us hoped for. I guess I can take care of Tommy for the rest of us. I took a deep breath and walked over to Tommy his back was turned so I just said, "Hi Mr. Quincy, where do I sign in?"

Tommy whipped around with his eyes wide. I could tell he was going to say something bad but I gave him a sharp look and he retreated took a deep breath and said, "Well what a surprise. You didn't tell me you were going on the senior trip Miss. Harrison."

I smiled sweetly at him and said, "Well I am a Senior, just assumed you would have guessed, classes have been great by the way. You're a terrific teacher!"

He grinned and said, "Thanks, always nice to hear that my skills are up to par." I grinned and took the clipboard from his hands and signed my name on the sign in sheet. When I was done he took the board made a final head count and we all proceeded to board the plane. Yes this was going to be an interesting five days.

The flight only took five hours. When we landed we were shoved into two shuttles that took us all to our hotel. We all shared a room except for the two teachers who got their own rooms. I ended up sharing a room with Tammy Summers. She was alright not to bright, but a decent person and best part of it she hardly cared what I did. Not one to hover. Which would give me plenty of time to myself…or with someone else for that matter. The room was okay. Halfway decent the drapes matched the bedspread in an awful floral pattern and there was two twin matterestses that left little to the imagination. I on the other hand hoped that I would be spending little to no time in this room. I put all my clothes into the draws next to my bed and took out an outfit and went into the bathroom to change. I changed into tight light blue skinny jeans that had an array of holes in them and a white button down cotton shirt that I left slightly open at the top so you could see the top of my lacy white bra. I had exactly five minutes until we all had to be down stairs. I took one final look at myself in the mirror and walked out of the room to meet everyone for dinner.

When I walked into the lobby there was Tommy with his clipboard and Coach was no where to be found. Poor guy he should just give up all together. He was handing out a sheet of paper, I smiled and took one from him also a little note came along with the sheet. I'm guessing that I was the only one to get one of those. The main sheet had a list of activities that we were going to do tomorrow. It said that we all had to meet in the lobby at seven am! Well there goes cute music teachers popularity. "Don't groan people you will enjoy it tomorrow I promise you that. And as a treat for you all, you have the night off…go to where you want to for dinner, but curfue is at 11:30 Sharp. I will be going around to doors, so make sure to be there. Have fun for the next seven hours."

Well that sure got them in a good mood. They all scattered out the front door of our hotel room. I've never seen so many people rush out before in my life. I waited until I was completely alone to open the piece of paper. It read, "J, meet me in Central Park in thirty, Love T."

Oh cool now at least I can be alone with Tommy without the pressure of remember to call him Mr. Quincy or Babe or something stupid. Anyways I ran upstairs and changed into my blue hip huggers some ugg boots that would keep my toes nice and warm and one of my black jackets that weren't really warm but kept up with the style. Oh god, am I turning into Sadie? Oh well got to go.

As soon as I exited the hotel room I got a cab which I've been told was hard to actually do. I gave them my destination and was off to meet my man. I saw Tommy waiting on the side of the road and told the driver to stop. I handed him a twenty and got out only to be greeted by a mouth. His attacked mine and I smiled deep pulling away to ask, "Tommy did you make me meet you in the middle of Central Park just for this?"

"Would it be so bad if that's what you're here for?"

"No just assuming you didn't want just to be out in the cold for a little necking."

"Maybe a little more than necking." I gave him that look and he smiled and continued, "No that's not why we are here but it doesn't hurt, follow me my sweet girl."

I frowned at the word girl but still I followed him. I smiled slightly when he pulled me up to him and under his arm. When we turned around the bend my slight smile went into full on shine. It was a movie in the park there were at least three hundred people watching breakfast at tiffanys against this projector set up in the middle of the park. "Tommy this is amazing, how did you know about this?"

"I went to this often when I was studying here in college. It would gave me a break from all the studying and stress. So I thought you should share it with you."

"Thank you Tommy." Tommy pulled me over to a blanked with him and we sat and watched the movie. It was utterly the most romantic moment of my life and I had Tommy to thank for it. We cuddled up together and there was a feeling of nothing else but us enjoying each other. As soon as the movie was done Tommy pulled me up and we walked towards the street. "I don't want this night to end."

"We have to be back in the hotel in thirty and in separate cabs. I have bed checks soon after that."

"Fine but before that give me a really good kiss goodnight." Tommy leaned down and barely brushed his lips across mine and in a feather light kiss. It was as soft as air and fit the night perfectly. I got into the cab that he hailed and was off back to the hotel to get ready for bed checks.

When I got back into the room it was hot. Like HOT the heater was on full blast and now I know why. Tammy came out of the bathroom in a black lacy teddy. I frowned she looked perfect. "What's with the underwear?"

"Oh come on cant you see it Tommy and Tammy oh so perfect right, this is the perfect opportunity to lay in some groundwork, I suggest you wear something nice too…he should be around in a few minutes to make sure were in bed. Oh my gosh he is to die for."

Well she was right on one thing he was to die for but Tammy will never be with my Tommy. But maybe I should wear something a little more revealing to bed. Nah, he likes me for me. I put on my blue sweats and my Who t-shirt and some wool socks. I felt nice and cozy. When the knock came Tammy put on her silk black robe and answered the door. Tommy came in looked at Tammy and I could see the pain in his face even if it was just for an instant. He looks at me and smiled and says, "Good your both here, have a good night ladies. Oh and nice shirt Miss. Harrison." I smiled shyly as he walked out.

Tammy nearly slammed the door shut. She was pissed off. Clearly I could see why but I could only find it funny. But I did find it a little sad she throwing herself at him when he was off the marked. Not that she would know that. "Tammy you okay?"

"No I am not okay look at him being all adorable doesn't even look twice at me in my lace and says nice t-shirt to you. Urg the nerve of him, maybe he likes the homely kind of girl. Tomorrow night I will wear sweats, umm…can I borrow sweats?"

"After you just called me homely, sure why not."

Obviously she didn't hear the sarcasm in my voice because she said, "Thanks Jude, I new you would understand. Nighty night." I rolled my eyes and went to sleep.

The next day I was expecting to get up early and go sight see with the class thank you Mr. Quincy. Urg… I'm not a morning person. So when I heard a knock I pulled my hair up in a messy bun and opened the door. "Hey there, wanted to let you both know that most of the kids went to the diner here at the hotel last night and they all are sick throwing up and everything so anyone not sick is free to do whatever in the city today."

"Tommy its just me in here Tammy is getting coffee she'll be back in a little bit I relay the info. So are you taking care of all the sick kids today?"

"Sadly cause it seems that my co-host is in a drunken stuper. Which you all warned me about, so have fun today."

"Oh I will I have no one to go out with so maybe I will tag along with Tammy I think she was going to go shopping."

"Oh yeah you shopping that sounds exciting."

"Yeah do you hear the enthusiasm in my voice."

"Sorry wish I could show you around some more, but the sick kids call."

"Goodluck I will try to find you later."

"And I will be waiting Miss. Harrison." And with that he was off to other rooms. I watched him leave and seriously thought about the fact I have no actual clue what to do today. I changed and got ready for the day. I was in the middle of a call home when Tammy walked no stalked back in. I said goodbye and turned to her and asked, "So what are you going to do today?"

"Shopping duh, u?"

I laughed a little bit and said, "Don't know maybe a movie and shopping something around those lines."

"Shopping A? For what CD's?"

"No I was hoping to do a little underwear shopping, I have someone at home that deserves a little more than blue boyshorts."

"Oh really, dish, no wait…dish while were shopping."

"Were?"

"Of course I'm great at shopping for underwear, come on lets get a move on it."

"Where are we going?"

"Fifth Ave of course." I just nod and follow her out of the hotel. I guess I'm actually going Shopping with Tammy. Tammy says to the cab driver, "Bloomingdales on Fifth." The cab driver nods and heads up town. "So Jude I didn't know you had a boyfriend what's his name?"

"Tim, and we just started dating so I'm keeping it on the down low for now."

"Nice, what's he do, does he go to school?"

"He's doesn't go to school and I guess you can say he's a musician. Great vocals."

"That's awesome, were here come on we got to get you a whole new outfit to."

"What's wrong with the clothes I have now?"

"Jude rockers are great but you need a rocker with a little more style and class. Trust me this is what I want to do when I get out of school."

"What design clothes?"

"Hell No, I'm going to be a personal shopper." That made sense. "First thing we need you some jeans that actually fit. Trust me." She grabbed three pairs of Jeans in my size without me even telling her it and told me to try them on. "These have the rocker style but they are clean and neat."

I tried them on and the last pair that were light blue with a few fringed wholes and tight skinny. I actually loved the way they looked on me. So she does know what she's doing. I shouted out from the dressing room and said, "I like the light blue skinny one.."

The door suddenly was pushed open and I was shocked how'd she get in here. "Told you try on these it would totally complement each other." I grabbed the items and said, "Can I have some privacy?"

"Sure when you have the whole outfit on come out and let me see it."

"Okay sure." I closed the door and put on the skin tight white shirt and then the gray smoky colored vest. I have to admit I love this outfit. With the jeans it rocks. I was stairing at my reflection when I heard Tammy shouting "you're a size 6 in shoes right?"

How did she know that. I opened the door and saw her holding the exact color boots that was this vest and I'm shocked she really was good at this. I took them from her smirking face. I slipped them on and again I really loved this I have to wear this tonight. "Thanks Tammy it really is quite amazing."

"Yeah I know I'm the greatest, come on and change were going to get you some intimates."

"Whatever you say."

"Exactly." I followed her into the intimate section and she pulled out this very cute pink set. She handed it to me and I smiled but then she pulled it out of my hands and pushed the same ones just in black. "You would look so much better in black, since your paler skin tone."

I was grinning and said, "Okay thanks."

"Your not going to try them on?"

"Nope, I trust you. Plus I want to go see a movie or some sight seeing to…wanna join?"

"Sure but first will you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"We need to cut your hair."

"My hair?"

Cliffy…what will JUDE do?!!? Anyways, so it has more but I wanted to split it into two chapters and I am sorry for the LONG LONG LONG WAIT…my computer keeps breaking and I finally got a new laptop cause I just started school again. Hope you enjoy the chapter and the next one has mucho lemons. Sorry…hope you like this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve..

Jude's POV

I had to think of something fast or my locks were goners. "How about a compromise."

"Compromise?"

"Yeah you learn how to compromise from childhood, anyways how about this if we have another day off tomorrow I will swear to god go with you to cut my hair."

"Jude don't you trust me, come on."

"Tomorrow." I gave her the look that I wasn't going to budge. I guess she got the look because she said, "Fine, but I'm holding you to your word if we do have our last day here off."

"Deal. Now lets go get some lunch." We ended up going to a nice restaurant a few blocks away from the hotel. On our way out of the restaurant Tammy ran into someone she knew. "Carol, oh my gosh, I forgot that you lived here I should have called you."

"Tammy OMG, we should go do something. What are you doing tonight, there is this party at my dorm you can stay the night. Its going to be so much fun."

"Cuz, I wish I could go but I just cant we have to be in our rooms by 10:30 the teacher comes to check on us."

"Oh well that sucks. Who's your friend?"

"Sorry Jude this is my cousin Carol, she goes to NYU."

I extended my hand and said, "Pleasure to meet you, actually Tammy if you want I will cover for you. Send me a text before you want to come up and I'll give you the okay and when bed checks come around I'll tell Mr. Quincy that you're in the bathroom."

"Are you serious you would do something like that for me. You rock Jude, and tomorrow I'm so taking you for that haircut my treat."

"Yeah Yeah, you two have fun I'm heading back to the hotel."

"Thanks Jude have fun tonight." Oh I will. I was actually smirking while walking back to the hotel. When I got back into the room I took a hot shower and shaved my legs while singing. I got out and blow dried my hair into the natural curls that fell a little past my shoulder blades. Smiling to myself I slipped on my new underwear and clothes. Loving the feeling of my new found confidence.

I was walking no stalking towards the elevators. Secretly smiling at the fact that the teachers were on two floors higher and knowing that no one would be venturing up to bug the teachers.

I bent down and snuck by Coaches door just incase he came out of his drunkin' stuper. I placed my hand over the peephole to Tommy's door and knocked. He opened it with a tail slung low on his hips and his hair wet from the shower. "Jude what are you doing up here?"

"Let me in before someone see's me standing outside your door with you looking all delicious."

A small grin spread across his face as he stepped aside and let me into his room. Looking around I saw that the teachers got way better rooms than we did. The walls were white and clean not covered in crappy wallpaper. The floor had nice soft white carpet and the bed was the most inviting thing in the room. It was queen white feather down with the drapes of the windows open the sun pored through and hit it on ever inch. I turned towards Tommy and caught him eyeing me up and down. "Like what you see?"

"Very much, did you go shopping?"

"Yes, you should see the new items I have underneath the clothes." I watched as his eyes turned dark with desire and I snaked my arms around his neck and leaned slightly up waiting for him to lean down and complete the kiss that I needed. He didn't wait long his lips were on mine and my eyes were closed and my fingers intertwined in his damp hair. My body was flush against his wetting my clothes slightly. I pulled away and pushed him slightly and his legs hit the back of his bed. I pushed him into a sitting position. Went over to the t.v. and put it onto a soft music station. Thank god for satellite t.v. I smiled when Almost Lover came on. I started to pull of my vest and slowly lifted my white shirt exposing my new bra.

I watched Tommy's eyes and loved that they never left my body. I stalked towards him and straddled his lap. His hands went to my backside and slid up my smooth skin and to rest on my shoulder blades. I left butterfly kisses on his forehead and lowered my mouth to his right eyelid and then the tip of his nose before my lips caught his in a sweet slow rhythm. I pulled away and looked into Tommy's eyes. There was an intensity that I couldn't describe and I knew he was going to make me say it. So I leaned in and whispered against his lips, "Tommy its time."

The look he gave me told me he new what I meant. He got up and held me upright. I was nervous but new that this was the moment that we have been waiting for. I smiled as he slid his hands down my back towards my front and started to unzip my pants. I was expecting him to pull them off but instead he turned me around and laid me down on the bed. I whimpered with the loss of body contact but was relived when he didn't retreat. He leaned over gave me a small kiss and a smile. I watched with wide eyes as he slid down my body all the way to my feet. He started to undo my shoes and pull them off. When they were off he bent down and kissed the base of each of my feet and made my heart sore.

He slid his hands up my legs. I enjoyed the feel of his hands rubbing up my jean clad legs. When his hands grasped the edges of my jeans I lifted my hips knowing he would pull them slowly and painfully down my legs. When my legs were free from the jeans, he slowly slid his hands and mouth up my legs. When he got close to my center you could hear the growl. "Jude I love your new underwear."

I smiled down at him and ran my fingers lazily through his hair. There was this peace that came over us. Was it the white surrounding up or the sun light seeping in. I don't know but I've never felt more complete than right now. Slowly Tommy slid his fingers past the light fabric and to my silky folds. I arched and moaned. The slightest touch sent me high. Slowly he rubbed me back and forth and his mouth covered my belly button with hot open mouth kisses slowly descending downwards towards his fingers that were painfully slow. He kept me in total anticipation. The music was softly playing behind us I heard the words just breath before he slid his fingers into me and my breathing hitched and my body jerked up wards.

Smiling he took his hand away from me. As soon as I felt him leave me I looked up to see him slowly suck his fingers. It was the most erotic thing that I've ever seen. He crawled up and kissed me. I tasted me lingering in his mouth and didn't even mind it. His hips pressed into mine and I could feel him. Tommy's breath hitched when I slid my hands down his sides and undid his towel and flung it aside. Now the only thing standing in the way was my new underwear. Which I hopped would be torn from my body soon. His mouth hovered over my lace covered breast. Just floating barely over it. I slid my hand up his back and pressed lightly down on it to get him to go down. But he didn't budge he was killing me slowly without even knowing it. My leg hitched over his hip and I felt the contact of his hardness with my center and I shuttered. When I thought he wasn't going to go on his mouth swooped down and covered my lacy breast and I moaned out while pushing myself into his hardness needing that contact.

His fingers found my hair while his other hand covered my other breast and started to rub it. Slowly he slid his hand from my breast towards my back and I felt him unhook it with one hand and I released his back muscles to rid of my restricting bra. He smiled at me and kissed me. Lost in his kiss I didn't realize that he slid my panties off until his member rubbed against my wetness. I flinched and shuttered from peer pleasure. Tommy looked down at me and I asked, "What do you see?"

"The most beautiful thing I've ever witnessed in my life. Jude take hold of me and when your ready take me." Smiling up at him I took one of my hands and slid it up into his now dry hair and pulled his mouth down towards mine. The other hand slid in between our slick bodies to find him hard and waiting. I grasped him and stroked once. I glided him towards my entrance and let go. He nodded and grabbed my hands to intertwine our fingers as he slipped into me. My body stiffened and he lent down and whispered, "Love relax, it won't hurt as much if you relax."

A tear slipped from my eye not from the pain, there was pain but the tear was from his words. Squeezing his hands I let out my breath and he slid in farther. It was painful for a second and when I felt him push and suddenly it wasn't uncomfortable anymore my hips started to meet his soft thrust. I moaned as his mouth covered mine. We both moaned into each others mouths and felt as one. His mouth found my neck when our thrust met each other faster. All the time our fingers stayed intact above my head. I could feel his ribs pressed against mine, I could see everything with the sun streaming in over us, our bodies moved as one and I couldn't believe it I started to cry. I couldn't have imagined how powerful this could have made me feel. I was still crying when we came together.

Curled up into his arms, Tommy brushed my tears away and said, "I felt it to." Smiling up at him I knew that for that brief time that we were connected that there wasn't anything between us. Everything was out in the open. I finally felt whole and needed. I kissed him and whispered, "I love you."

His eyes showed so much that I knew it before he told me it. He felt the same, but It did feel great when he kissed my nose and said, "I've loved you since the first moment I saw you air drumming." I laughed and laid my head on his chest. Tommy pulled the blanket up to cover us and we fell asleep smiling and totally complete.

AN: I do not think I have ever put that emotion into one of my fics before, usually its more sexual while this one was more intimate I hope you all liked it and another sorry for the lateness in my fics…reviews are love.

Alisha


End file.
